One Day at Home
by hibryd
Summary: DISCONTINUED. See reason on Bio.
1. Discovery

Hey peoples. This is not my first story. Repeat: This is not my first story. But I'm sorry if my writing stinks. Just please. No flames.

Author's Note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!. In fact, I own nothing. Just me and I am nothing. But I wish I owned Gir . . .he's so funny.

---------One Day at Home----------

The white teen lay out side, just trying for once to get some sun. He stretched out, yawned, then relaxed his muscles.

'Trying to get a tan is harder than I thought,' he thought to himself.

He lay there awhile, falling asleep when suddenly he was cold, wet, and awake as if he had just drank three pounds of coffee.

"What was that about!" he yelled.

His eyes bolted open and he saw his two best friends, one tall and muscled, the other tall and skinny, holding a bucket over his head. "We were afraid you were asleep Steven," said the muscled one.

"Yeah," said the skinny one. "Besides, Master of Puppets was on inside."

(A/N: I happen to be a big Mettalica fan, and Master of Puppets is my favorite album. So there.)

"What?" exclaimed Steven. "Why didn't you tell me that before, Michael?" Steven asked, punching the muscled one's arm. "It's over by now!"

"Yup." Michael said. "That's why we woke you up."

"What!" Steven tried to tackle Michael to the ground, but started punching his arms.

"Hey, quit that!" yelled Michael. "Your like an annoying little fly!"

"This is funny," said the skinny one. Steven quit punching Michael.

"Shut up, Paul" said Michael.

"Man, quit your blubbering. I'm going in and . . . well, I don't know what to do." said Steven.

"How about Halo?" suggested Paul. "When in doubt, blow it up."

"You're right, Paul. I call gunner seat on the Warthog!"

"Wait a minute. Is that? Wait. No it can't be. It's not Halloween yet, is it?" Michael said. "Cause that looks like Yugi Mouto, Joey Wheeler, and Ishizu Ishtar."

"No, it ain't Halloween yet. But that looks like them, yeah." Paul said back. "Oi! Hurry up and get where you're going!"

"Paul, don't be like that." Steven said, running over there. "Hey! You guys!" All three looked over at the person running at them. When Steven got over there, he said "Wussup? Early Halloween?"

"Oh!" The woman who looked like Ishizu said. "You. It is you!"

"What? Look lady. I've never even met you. What are you talking about?"

"Your spirit. It contains the essence of the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Oooooookay. Who put you up to this? Was it Ricky? No, wait. I bet it was Pres."

"We are serious." Said the kid who looked like Yugi.

"I think you're not. Boy these are really good costumes. . ." Steven trailed off. "Hey, Paul! Come over here and get a look at these guys! Michael, you too!"

"Hey, these are really cool." said Paul. "Where'd you get them?"

"These are not costumes!" said the last person, in a traditional Joey Wheeler accent and attitude. "Where do you get off saying we aren't real? Ggggnnnng! What's with you?"

"Joey, calm down. Now, Ishizu, tell them now that they are all here."

"You all. Your bodies contain the essences of the three Egyptian Gods!"

"Okay" Paul said making a cuckoo motion with his finger around his ear. "Riiiiiight."

"It's true. And I'll show you with my Millennium Necklace!"

"And my Puzzle." Said the so-called 'Yugi'. Though Steven, Paul, and Michael couldn't believe it, the eyes on her Millennium Necklace and his Millennium Puzzle started to glow, and suddenly, though they were standing in one place, they were moving, or the world around them was.

They were moving what seemed to be back in time, watching Steven's family moving in, only it was on Rewind. Then they followed them back to his old house, moving out on rewind, then moving in, and so on until they got to awhile after Steven was born.

"Here you will see proof." Said Ishizu. Though Steven and his friends now believed they were who they said they were, they still didn't believe their bodies contained gods. That's what they needed proof of.

"So what are we looking for Ishizu?" Yugi asked.

"We are looking for this boy," Ishizu pointed at Steven. "in a white room."

"Well good luck," Steven said. "almost every room in here is white."

"There!" she said. "In that room." In the room they were looking into, there was just one child. There were other baby beds, but just one child.

"We need a better look." Joey said. "Or we won't know if that's him or not." They moved into the room, and then next to the baby. What a shock they got.

The child had a Millennium Insignia on his forehead, and what they thought should have been crying was actually a kind of mini-roaring. "No way that's me." Steven said. "Just no way."

"You can check your tag." Said Paul. "Look, there." On the tag that said the name of the child, time of birth and how much they weighed, said Steven Bozeman, 5/31/90 12:31 a.m., 8.4 lbs.

"Those roars." Steven said. "They sound like the roars of the Winged Dragon!"

"As we told you before." Said Ishizu. "Your spirit contains Slifer the Sky Dragon." She said pointing at Paul. "And yours contains Obelisk the Tormenter!" looking at Michael.

"You were an ugly baby." Said Paul.

-------------- End --------------

So how as it? Please review, I need to know if I should keep going! I need opinions!. If I get 3 good reviews I'll keep going.


	2. To Battle City!

Wow. I am very surprised I actually got three reviews. You have no idea. But I got 'em! holds them up to show you See? Here they are! And for my next trick . . . I require 6 reviews on this chapter! Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! N E Way . . . . . . On with the fic!  
  
------------------ Chapter 2 ------------------  
  
"Dang! That is the freakiest thing I've ever seen!" Joey commented.  
  
"Thanks a lot." Steven grumbled. "I guess I'll see you in Hell."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Paul asked. "What makes you think you're going to Hell?"  
  
"Well, remember that magazine we read about the God Cards?" Steven asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?  
  
"Well inside it said that the Winged Dragon of Ra represented two things: Heaven and Hell."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh. So you're saying you want to send Yugi's best friend to Hell. Is that it?" Paul asked.  
  
"Almost." Steven remarked  
  
"Why you little!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Joey ran straight at Steven and Steven, being the scared little person he was, put up his arms, thinking it would help.  
  
It did.  
  
Joey almost ran straight into, not Steven, but a wall of golden fire.  
  
"Aaahhhhhh!!!!! That's hot!"  
  
"Whoa. That is way to cool." Paul said.  
  
"What are you talking about? He almost burned to a golden brown!" Joey said.  
  
"Oh, stop being a baby, Joey." Michael said. "It could have been worse. You could have not stopped running. Until you hit that fire of course."  
  
"Okay, I guess you have a point there." Joey said. "Can we get out of here now, Yuge?"  
  
"Ishizu, can we go?" Yugi asked, no longer his tall Yami self.  
  
"Yes, I think it is best we go now. But I'll need the help of your Puzzle, Yugi."  
  
"Sure, Ishizu." Yugi replied.  
  
"Okay. Like before, concentrate, Yugi."  
  
The entire world moved out from under them again. But this time Steven, Paul, and Michael felt a lurch in their stomachs.  
  
"What's going on? Where are we going?" Paul asked.  
  
"To Battle City of course. You all need your duel disks." Yugi said.  
  
"Whaaaat? Battle City? I wanted to go home not to Battle City."  
  
"How do you know about Battle City anyhow?" Joey asked.  
  
"You're on a cartoon back in our universe."  
  
"Whaaaaaaat? You mean someone though us up in your world?" Joey remarked.  
  
"Yep." Steven said.  
  
"Dis stinks! I was made up in your world!"  
  
"Yeah, well you win the Winged Dragon of Ra against Marik in our world." Steven remarked. "So it's not all bad for you."  
  
"Whoa, the Winged Dragon? Awesome! If I won it on a cartoon, maybe I can win it in my world!" Joey said in an enthusiastic voice.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, man. Marik is way too good for you." Paul said. "You would stand no chance."  
  
"Yeah? Well I already got six locator cards!" Joey remarked.  
  
"As do I." Yugi said.  
  
"Well, I'll get my locator cards easy!" Steven said. I don't think my deck can lose to the chumps there. Speaking of which, where are our cards?"  
  
"You don't carry them on you?" Joey asked.  
  
"No, there's people I know that would take them and rip 'em up just as soon as they got their hands on 'em." Steven said.  
  
"Here you are." Ishizu said, handing him his deck.  
  
"How'd you get these?" Steven asked.  
  
"I used my Millennium Necklace to get them from your home."  
  
"Okay, that's about the weirdest thing I've ever heard of. It's like the Interdimensional Matter Transporter card." Steven said.  
  
"Are you going to compare everything to cards now?" Paul asked.  
  
"No! I just thought of that at that particular time." Steven said  
  
Michael just smirked and said "Are we there yet?"  
  
This got a laugh out of everyone but Yugi and Ishizu.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Ishizu asked them.  
  
"It's supposed to be a joke, Ishizu," Yugi said. "For when you're on a trip somewhere and your going to be moving for a long time."  
  
"Okay, but we are already here." Ishizu replied.  
  
"What? We're not there yet. Are we?" Paul said.  
  
"Yes." Yugi said. "We are there yet."  
  
There was utter silence for a few seconds.  
  
Joey broke the silence by saying "Nice try, Yuge. Just please don't do it again."  
  
The blankness around them melted and shaped into a city.  
  
Battle City.  
  
"Welcome to Battle City, in the town of Domino." Yugi said, raising his arms.  
  
"Wowwwww." Steven said, having never seen a skyscraper except in movies and on television.  
  
"Let's go get your Duel Disks." Ishizu said, walking towards a small shop amongst all the skyscrapers.  
  
"Here." She said, stopping at the door.  
  
"This doesn't look like a place where they would sell high-tech equipment." Michael remarked  
  
"It isn't that high-tech. Not here at least." Joey responded to that last remark. "But that's only because it comes from KaibaCorp. That jerk didn't even think of me as good enough for his stinkin' tournament! And just look at me now! Six locator cards! I'm in the Finals!"  
  
"Okay. But can we go now?" Paul asked, growing anxious.  
  
"Sure." Yugi said. "Let's go."  
  
---------------------- End Chapter 2 --------------------------  
  
Soooooo?  
  
What are you waiting for?  
  
It's known as a Fanfiction.net sin not to review what you read! So go click the little Submit Review button.  
  
Now!  
  
NOW!  
  
NOW!!!!!  
  
QUIT READING ALREADY!!! 


	3. Duel Disks

Yo! Due to sheer boredom, and the fact I didn't get enough reviews (the only people who reviewed did it last time) I shall now continue with One Day at Home Chapter 3. I am serenely sorry it took so long to update.  
  
But during Chapter 2, when I said Joey would win against Marik, that was the ORIGINAL Yu-Gi-Oh! Joey does not defeat Marik in the American version  
  
------------------- Chapter 3 --------------------  
  
The six people walked into the store, led by Yugi and Joey, and right up to the counter.  
  
"Hey, is anyone here?" Joey asked. "Helloooooo? We need three of KaibaCorp's Duel Disks!"  
  
"Duel Disks did you say? We just happen to have 4 left. So one more person will probably be lucky. But are you in the Battle City Tournament?"  
  
"We are as of now." Yugi said, waving his arm to signal Joey, he, and Ishizu were in the Tournament. "But they still need their Duel Disks to join." Pointing towards Steven, Paul, and Michael.  
  
"Well then, I'll need your names," said the clerk.  
  
"Steven Bozeman."  
  
"Paul Grimm."  
  
Michael Listovich."  
  
"Hmm? This is strange. You three don't seem to be in the computer. Every duelist in the world was registered. So why aren't you in here? How puzzling. I'm sorry, but you aren't in the computer, and therefore I can't give you three Duel Disks." The clerk said.  
  
"Why don't you check again?" Ishizu asked.  
  
"Okay, but I don't think I'll find them . . . . . . .Well, well, well. Here you are! Steven Bozeman! And you have four stars, and it shows your rarest card here! Dark Magician!"  
  
"What? But that's my rarest card!" Yugi said.  
  
"And here's Paul Grimm! Five stars, Vampire Lord. And Michael Listovich, four stars, Black Tyranno. Here are your Duel Disks, kids. Good luck in the tournament."  
  
"Thanks," Steven said. "I much appreciate it."  
  
Once they left the store, the three of them slid their Duel Disks onto their arms and put their Decks in the Deck slot.  
  
"This is cool." Paul said, looking at it as he turned his wrist to get an all-around look.  
  
"Okay, this may be a little sudden about your spirits." Ishizu said. "You remember what happened at the hospital, right, when Joey was almost burned?"  
  
"Yeah, that was too cool." Paul said. "Hey, how'd you do that, Steven?"  
  
"I'm still trying to figure it out myself." He responded.  
  
"Yes, well the prophecy says that once the identities of the three gods are revealed, their powers are unlocked. That was a response to threat. Your other powers should be unlocked soon enough. But right now they will act on reflex to threat, or whatever else you may need them for, until you learn how to control them." Ishizu told the three of them, though Yugi and Joey were listening intently enough that she may as well have told them too.  
  
"And about Gods," Yugi said. "I'd like to give my Slifer the Sky Dragon card to Paul."  
  
"What? Why Paul?" Michael asked.  
  
"Because he inherited Slifer's spirit, and he should be the one to use it." Yugi told Michael. "Besides, I don't like using Slifer anyway."  
  
"Okay, but I'm not happy." Michael remarked.  
  
"Ha ha, Michael's jealous!" Paul said.  
  
Yugi took a look through his cards for Slifer. Once he found it, he took it right out and handed it over.  
  
"Here you go, Paul. Slifer the Sky Dragon."  
  
"Yeah! An Egyptian God Card! I'm putting it right in my Deck!"  
  
"Look out though. That card has the potential to be very dangerous." Yugi told him.  
  
"Awww, what could be so dangerous about a card?"  
  
But suddenly, no longer than a second after he said those words the card was lit aflame!  
  
"Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! HOT!!!! This is HOT!" Paul said, jumping up and down like a fool and tossing the Slifer card between both hands. Then he had a burst of sense, and dropped the card to ground.  
  
It hadn't even touched the ground before the flame went out. Steven sniggered, but eventually burst out laughing.  
  
"Paul, you look like a fool with that card in your hands. Here," Steven said picking up the card and handing it to Paul. "I believe this belongs to you?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks," sarcasm being plain in his voice. "Can't thank you enough for that."  
  
"Oh, shut up, you twit, and stop being yourself." Steven replied to his sarcasm.  
  
"I can't stop being myself, because then I'm someone else." Was the reply.  
  
"You are making no sense, Paul. Could we just get to Battle City now?"  
  
"Yes." Ishizu said. "You'll notice that each of your Duel Disks came with one Locator Card, correct?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Michael said. The other two were busy studying their cards.  
  
"You must –"  
  
"– Ante up that and our rarest card with each duel. We know, we watched the cartoon, Ishizu."  
  
"Fine. I guess I'm off." Ishizu said. And before anyone could utter another word, she had vanished.  
  
"Okay. Now let's go find a couple sad saps to duel with." Steven said.  
  
---------- End Chapter 3 -----------  
  
What do you think? Too short? Too long? Answer me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Steven's First Duel

hibryd: I shall no longer ask for reviews. I'll just take 'em as they come. Okay? There. Also, all duels in this story from now on use real decks, except the first duel, in which I use Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. So don't sue me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own pathetic cards. They aren't even that good either! For instance, the Magnet Warriors without Valkyrion.  
  
---------------- One Day at Home Chapter 4 ---------  
  
"Who's first for the assault of Steven Bozeman, Average Duelist?" Steven asked to the air in front of him. And everyone laughed.  
  
"We probably don't wanna rush into this, Steven." Paul remarked. "Besides, if Michael here can beat you at this ancient game of Duel Monsters, then I don't think you would want to rush into a duel you can't handle. It would be unethical."  
  
"I wanna know what the hell you just said." Michael remarked to Paul's sudden rush of smartness.  
  
"We should start off slow. I mean, there's a lot of cards in this universe that we've never even seen."  
  
"Okay. So what you're saying is that I shouldn't just go around challenging people?" Steven asked Paul for an interpretation.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Too bad I never listen to your advice, Paul. Hey, you!" Steven said running up to someone else wearing a duel disk. "I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
The short duelist looked up from talking with his friends. "You want to challenge me?"  
  
"That's right. So let's go!"  
  
"Okay, I only need one more Locator Card anyway, and that's exactly what you seem to have there."  
  
"Okay. I'll put up my Locator Card and my Dark Magician!"  
  
"Fine. If you beat me, you'll get my Beast of Talwar and two of my Locator Cards."  
  
"Ha! Two Locator Cards? Okay. Let's duel! So you've got five Locator Cards, do you? Soon to be three!"  
  
"Dude, you're a bit cocky, don't you think?" the duelist said.  
  
"Yeah, let me cool off a bit. So what's your name, dude?"  
  
"I'm Bart. That's all you need to know. How about you?"  
  
"Steven. And I'll start this duel off with a monster in Defense Mode. That'll end my turn."  
  
"How pitiful. I'll play a card facedown and 7 Colored Fish in Attack Mode! Attack his monster!"  
  
"Ha! You fell into my Trap! Sangan! It goes to the Graveyard, and I get a monster from my Deck!"  
  
There's two Magnet Warriors in my hand now, Alpha and Gamma. If I get Beta, it's all over for this guy! Steven thought to himself.  
  
Steven: 4000 Bart: 4000  
  
"My move now!"  
  
Steven glanced at the Troop Dragon he had just drawn.  
  
This'll come in handy later.  
  
"Now I play the Magic Card Change of Heart! Your Fish is mine for the turn! So I'll offer it for Magical Marionette! Attack!"  
  
Bart got a very unexpected attack that took out half his Life Points.  
  
Steven: 4000 Bart: 2000  
  
"Hm. A rare card."  
  
"Not where I come from. It's actually quite common there."  
  
"Okay. My move. I'll set another card facedown and summon Gearfried the Iron Knight! Go ahead."  
  
Steven: 4000 Bart: 2000  
  
He must be trying to lure me into a trap. Why else would he place a weaker monster than mine on the field? I'll find some way to get this guy. And with the Axe of Despair I just drew, it will go along much faster.  
  
"Now watch closely, Bart, because I don't understand how you got that far into this Tournament without this kind of knowledge. I summon Dark Blade to the field in Attack mode. Now, Dark Blade, Attack his monster!"  
  
"You're mad! Our monster's attack powers are equal! They'll destroy each other!"  
  
"That's right. Dark Blade, kill yourself so I may win this duel."  
  
"The darkly armored warrior slashed at the iron man, but up sprang three women in blue.  
  
"A Waboku Trap card!"  
  
"That's right. It saves my monster from the effects of the attack. But the same can't be said about your monster." Bart chuckled as Dark Blade exploded. "So sad about your monster."  
  
"Very well, Marionette, attack!"  
  
Bart wasn't chuckling anymore.  
  
Steven: 4000 Bart: 1800  
  
"My move now. I'll set one card facedown and Mask of the Accursed! One size fits all, and that's why it's a perfect fit for your Marionette."  
  
A grotesque mask appeared and attached itself to the Marionette. Marionette struggled, but there was no getting the thing off its face.  
  
"Now my Magical Marionette gains 200 attack points!"  
  
"For all the good it'll do him. He can't attack! So I can safely summon this! La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp! Your move."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Steven: 4000 Bart: 1800  
  
Immediately after Steven drew his card, (Magician of Faith) Bart said, "Stop! You'll now lose 500 Life Points due to my Mask!"  
  
"What? Then I'd better do something this turn. I'll set a monster in Defense Mode and end my turn."  
  
"Not very good, are we?" Bart remarked.  
  
"I can say the same about you."  
  
Steven: 3500 Bart: 1800  
  
"I'll also set a monster in Defense Mode and attack your Defense!"  
  
"My Magician of Faith has been destroyed, so I'll bring back this Change of Heart Magic Card from my Graveyard."  
  
"To tell the truth, I could care less. Now I sacrifice La Jinn for Beast of Talwar!"  
  
A great darkness appeared on the field, followed by two glowing yellow eyes that popped out of it.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
Two great wings unfolding from the creature's back answered Steven's question and the monster itself emerged. It had a muscular green body, big pointy ears (reminding Steven of an elf), and two curving scimitars. Its wings curled around its body without making a sound, and Steven suspected that, had this creature been real, it would not have hesitated to rip his head off.  
  
"I told you!" Paul said, the first words from outside the duel being spoken by him. "Now you're into something you can't handle!"  
  
"Who says I can't handle it?"  
  
"Just look at yourself! You're shaking in fear!"  
  
It was true. Even though the monster had just appeared, he knew he was in it deep, even though it only had 2400 attack points.  
  
"You're lucky my great beast can't attack, or it would shred your monster to bits. Your move."  
  
"Okay. And I lose Life Points due to that Mask of yours, right?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Okay. Ha! This Monster I've drawn has ensured me victory if this monster is your strongest. I summon Zombyra the Dark!"  
  
A strange looking man with skulls being used as decoration on his costume appeared, but he only had 2100 attack points.  
  
"What are you thinking? He's 300 points weaker than my monster!"  
  
"Yes. But not for long, because I equip him with the Axe of Despair! And my Marionette gains another 200 attack points!"  
  
"He can't attack. How many times must I keep telling you that?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Because Zombyra's gonna tear apart your Beast of Talwar. Attack, Zombyra!"  
  
Though Bart's beast had looked mighty, it had been nothing to Zombyra's new Axe. It was torn apart.  
  
"That attack did matter because I activate this! A Hero Emerges!"  
  
A trap card that, oddly enough, featured Zombyra the Dark flying out of it was flipped up.  
  
"This trap card forces you to pick a card in my hand. If it's a monster, it's automatically summoned to the field, if not, it's destroyed. And there's only one card in my hand."  
  
"Fine, I pick that card." Steven said unconvincingly.  
  
"Ha! It's my almighty beast! Though not my rarest card, it is my mightiest. Meet the Black Luster Soldier!"  
  
A black knight wielding a lethal looking sword came to the field, dressed in all black armor.  
  
"This mighty monster has 3000 attack points. Enough to knock out your Marionette and take a sizeable portion out of your Life Points."  
  
"Well that's just too bad. I'll get rid of 400 of my Marionette's attack points to destroy your Soldier!"  
  
"What? No, you can't do that!"  
  
"Oh, but I can. Destroy Black Luster Soldier! It's your move now."  
  
Bart's soldier hadn't even gotten to grace the field with his attack, and for this he was very angry.  
  
Steven: 3000 Bart: 1100  
  
"I'll put more Defense on the field and end my turn."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Steven: 3000 Bart: 1100  
  
Steven glanced at the card he had drawn. And seen that he had drawn Beta the Magnet Warrior. The monster key to his strategy.  
  
"I'll discard my three Magnet Warrior's from my hand to summon this! Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!"  
  
A mighty monster made of magnets graced the field with its presence.  
  
"And next I summon Gagagigo! And play Change of Heart! I'll take your most recent monster, thank you."  
  
Steven flipped it up to discover Pixie Knight.  
  
"How predictable. Zombyra, attack!"  
  
"It's Witch of the Black Forest, so I'll take a monster from my Deck."  
  
"It makes no difference! All my other creatures! Direct attacks!"  
  
Bart was hit by every monster but Zombyra and the Magical Marionette, completely wiping out the rest of his Life Points.  
  
Steven: 3000 Bart: 0000  
  
----------- End Chapter 4 -----------  
  
So how'd ya like it? REVIEW! 


	5. Paul's First Duel

hibryd: Hello, hello, hello. In the previous chapters, I have had no one to communicate with. None, zero, zilch, nada, nothing. So I have hired a new assistant: MASAMUNE SWORD OF EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
MASAMUNE SWORD OF EVIL: in a deep, threatening voice All shall bow down to my powers. looks around at all the puny mortals Die!!!!!!!!!  
  
All the little people: Oh noooooooooooooooo! I'm burrrrrninnnnnnnnng!! Help meeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!  
  
hibryd: Read Chappie 5 while I subdue my assistant. pulls out a syringe Oh, MASAMUNNNNNNE. . .  
  
------------- One Day at Home Chapter 5 ------------  
  
"Noooooo! You can't defeat me!" Bart moaned as the holograms of the monsters disappeared. "I am one of the best!"  
  
"Guess what? I just did." Steven mocked. "So give me your Beast of Talwar and two Locator Cards."  
  
"Ngh. Okay. I guess I can't escape the fact that I lost the duel. Not everyone's perfect. Guess we're tied at three Locator Cards each now." Bart said as he handed everything over. "But if you had just one Locator Card, how did you beat me, when I had five?"  
  
"I only just entered the tournament. I guess I'm pretty good then, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Try to see you at the Finals, Steven."  
  
"See ya, Bart." Steven said as Bart walked away. "He's a pretty cool guy. And now I've got more Locator Cards than you, Paul!"  
  
"Oh, that's because you had a stroke of luck with Valkyrion." Paul replied. "If we played, I'd annihilate you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. So let's get you guys a duel, huh?" Steven said, searching out more duelists.  
  
"You don't understand that we need to find and defeat Marik, do you?" Yugi said, having turned back into Yami Yugi. "We should be searching out Rare Hunters to duel with, and to take out his forces."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. Let's just get some more duels." Michael said. "Maybe that guy there!" he said pointing at a guy with flame red hair and red eyes.  
  
"Those have got to be colored contacts." Paul said. "No one's got red eyes. Hey, you! With the red eyes! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Hmm? Me? You want to duel me, Ken, the Fire duelist?"  
  
"Yeah. Fire stands nothing against my Darkness deck. You got no chance. And since I challenged you, you have to accept!."  
  
"Fine. So let's heat things up." Ken said, his duel disk firing holographic projectors.  
  
"We shall." Paul said, also firing holographic projectors.  
  
"Here goes. I set two cards facedown and end my turn."  
  
"How weak. No monsters!"  
  
"Hold on! I activate Non Aggression Area! I'll discard my Mr. Volcano so you can't summon a monster this turn."  
  
"So you're stalling. Oh well. I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Next I set two cards facedown. Your move."  
  
Paul: 4000 Ken: 4000  
  
I'll set another card facedown and remove my Mr. Volcano from play so that I may summon Inferno!"  
  
A raging flame appeared on the field, and Paul really was feeling the heat. The flame grew two blue eyes, and a portion of it opened up, revealing a wall of skulls.  
  
"Now, Sword of Deep Seated! This raises my Inferno's attack points by 500! Attack his Life points directly!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! That's hot!" Paul said.  
  
Paul: 2400 Ken: 4000  
  
"I guess it's my turn now. First, I'll play Snatch Steal! This allows me possession of your monster forever! Next I summon Dark Blade! It's time for a huge comeback! Attack, my monsters!"  
  
Ken was hit by 3400 points of damage.  
  
Paul: 2400 Ken: 600  
  
"Whoa. That hurts. But there's a good thing about this. I gain 1000 Life Points because of your Snatch Steal card! I set one card facedown and play Bait Doll! This lets me see one of your facedown cards!"  
  
"Too bad. Because I activate Magic Jammer! I'll discard my Sinister Serpent to destroy that Magic Card!"  
  
"No! Oh well. I summon my Blazing Inpachi! Attack his Dark Blade!"  
  
Dark Blade caught fire and burned away.  
  
Paul: 2350 Ken: 1600  
  
"Okay, my move. I'll set a monster in Defense mode and end my turn."  
  
My Cyber Jar will destroy every monster on the field, including his Inferno.  
  
Paul: 2350 Ken: 1600  
  
"Hot. All I can say is this. Inpachi, attack his defense card!"  
  
"Ha! It's my Cyber Jar! And it destroys all your monsters!"  
  
They both drew five cards and showed them to each other. Ken got one monster in defense mode, a Lady Assailant of Flames, and Paul got Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer and a facedown Magician of Faith.  
  
"Okay. I'll remove my Inferno from the Graveyard for another monster to defend with!"  
  
Paul: 2350 Ken: 2600  
  
"My move. And I play Painful Choice! I'll take five cards from my Deck, and you'll choose one to be added to my hand! Take a close look at them. Two Archfiend Soldiers, two Giant Orcs, and Slate Warrior."  
  
"I choose one of your Archfiend Soldiers."  
  
"Well, you're in for it now. I play Mystic Plasma Zone! This raises all my Dark monsters attack points by 500! Now I'll remove my two Orcs and my Slate Warrior from play for my Dark Necrofear! Now I'll summon my Archfiend Soldier and flip up my Magician of Faith to get back my Pot of Greed and play it again!"  
  
"Next I'll play Premature Burial and get back the Arch fiend Soldier that's in my Graveyard! Now, Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy the facedown card in the middle."  
  
The card destroyed was found to be Skull Lair.  
  
"And finally, I'll play United We Stand on my Magician of Faith, raising her attack points by 800 for each monster I have on the field. And I count five! Making it a raise of 4000! Archfiend Soldiers, attack his two defense monsters! And Magician of Faith, wipe out his remaining Life Points!"  
  
Paul: 2350 Ken: 0000  
  
"No. I lost. Ugh. I can't believe this. Okay fine. Here's my Locator Card and my Aitsu."  
  
"Aitsu? That's your rarest card? Yeah, right, like I'll take that."  
  
"You should. My twin brother Nek has the Koitsu card for the combo. The only way you can tell us apart is that he has blue eyes and hair. Look for him. If you can defeat me, you should surely be able to defeat him and his Water Deck."  
  
"Okay, but this card does not enter my Deck until I have the combo."  
  
"I'm just fine with that."  
  
"See ya, Ken."  
  
"Hey, Paul?" Steven asked as Ken walked away to look for a new duel.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You've still only got two Locator Cards."  
  
"Auuuuugggghhhhhhhhh!"  
  
----------------- End Chapter 5 --------------  
  
hibryd: So how was it? takes syringe out of MASAMUNE's body Isn't it great? I'm going on to Chapter 6, and MASAMUNE has been subdued.  
  
MASAMUNE: stirring  
  
hibryd: I think I'll go get some more syringes. See ya! Oh, one last thing. .......................... ........................... ............................................................ ....................................................................... ............................................................................... .......................................................................................... ....................................................REVIEW! 


	6. Michael's Rage

MASAMUNE: Sorry about that little episode last chapter. I've got a powers problem.  
  
hibryd: whispering I'm keeping him in a holographic Forest Magic Card, away from people. He's just violent around mortals.  
  
MASAMUNE: Doo, dee, do, dee, doooooooo. . .  
  
hibryd: On with it!  
  
------------------ One Day at Home Chapter 6 ---------------------  
  
"I can't believe you!" Paul yelled at Steven. "After a spectacular performance, in a duel that really 'turned up the heat' you talk about how many more Locator Cards you have than me!"  
  
"Well then, I guess I'd better find a duel before I fall too far behind, huh?" Michael said as Paul hit Steven over the head, leaving a large Anime bump on his head.  
  
"Ow!" Steven cried as another shield of golden fire appeared, this time over his head, right where Paul's hand had been exactly one second before.  
  
"That's the second time that's happened!!!!" Paul yelled out in annoyance as the flame disappeared. "Why does everything cool happen to you in this universe?"  
  
"Because I'm special."  
  
"No denying that." Michael snorted.  
  
"Why, you little!"  
  
"What are you gonna do, huh? Duel me?"  
  
"Now you know we all need to get to the Finals, meaning we don't Duel until we get there. Understand?" Steven replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you at the Finals." Michael said, walking away from the group.  
  
"What got up his ass?" Steven asked.  
  
  
  
Michael walked away, thinking That idiot. Why did he inherit Ra's  
spirit? Why couldn't it have been me? I'm obviously stronger than  
him. I'm stronger than Paul too. But I got the weakest one instead  
of the strongest one. And he got the strongest instead of the  
weakest. So why?  
  
Michael stopped in front of a statue of a Blue-Eyes. He had arrived  
at Kaiba's Duel Station. This was the building that housed  
holographic Duel areas that were like the ones at Duelist Kingdom  
that Kaiba had used before he had invented the Duel Disk, a much  
smaller, portable version of the Duel areas.  
  
Too bad I'm now out of Battle City. I can't challenge any one until  
I find my way back!  
  
He didn't have to look very far. In fact, not even five feet. The  
borders of the Duel Station and Battle City practically met!  
  
I feel like such an idiot.  
  
"Okay. No more fooling around!" he reentered Battle City to  
challenge the first person he saw wearing a Duel Disk.  
  
He again didn't have to look very far.  
  
A girl with beautiful blonde hair was talking with her friends.  
  
And Michael noticed that she was wearing a Duel Disk.  
  
"Hey! Hey, you!" Michael shouted out towards her.  
  
"Hmm?" she said, looking up.  
  
"Are you a duelist?"  
  
"I sure am! I'm Lisa, the Light Duelist! I use the power of Light to  
overcome Darkness and–"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Look, could we duel? I need some Locator Cards and you  
look like someone who's easy to beat."  
  
"Well! So I'm just a tool for you to get to the Finals, am I? Fine!  
We'll duel, and I'll defeat you just as I do the Darkness!"  
  
"Okay. Let's duel!"  
  
"I'll start." Lisa said. "And I start with one card facedown and Non-  
Spellcasting Area!"  
  
"What the heck is that?" Michael asked stupidly.  
  
"This card stops any Monster without a special effect to be affected  
by any Magic Card!"  
  
"That could ruin a couple of my plans."  
  
"Exactly. Now I set a Monster in Defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Lisa: 4000 Michael: 4000  
  
"Okay, a nice first turn. But mine should be better. I play Pot of  
Greed so that I can draw two new cards. Next I play Mystical Space  
Typhoon! This'll destroy your Non-Spellcasting Area. Now I'll set a  
card facedown and summon 7 Colored Fish and equip it with Malevolent  
Nuzzler to raise its attack points! Attack!"  
  
"Oh no! My Library!"  
  
"Is gone. So it's your move."  
  
Lisa: 4000 Michael: 4000  
  
"I'll set another Monster in defense mode."  
  
Lisa: 4000 Michael: 4000  
  
"I'll activate my facedown Raigeki Break! So I discard a card from  
my hand," Michael said as he discarded. "to destroy your defense  
mode monster! Next I play Monster Reborn! To resurrect the 7 Colored  
Fish that I just discarded! And I'll equip this one with a special  
weapon. Axe of Despair! This axe causes ache and demise wherever it  
strikes. And its about to strike you! Attack!"  
  
"Activate Trap Card! Attack and Receive! Whenever I receive Damage  
to my Life Points, this guy attacks yours! Attack!"  
  
"He didn't do as much damage as I did to you."  
  
Lisa: 1200 Michael: 3300  
  
"Okay, now it's my move. I'll set three cards facedown and summon  
Maha Vailo!"  
  
Why would she summon a monster that is clearly weaker than both of  
mine? Oh well, if she wants to end it, I'll help  
  
"I'll draw. And – "  
  
"I'll activate Drop Off! This destroys the card you draw!"  
  
"Fine. Fish holding the Axe! Attack!"  
  
"Now I'll activate this! Collected Power! This card takes the  
equipment cards from both your fish, and gives them to my Maha  
Vailo! And for every card equipped to him, he gains 500 Attack  
points. Which raises him to 4250!"  
  
"No! And I can't stop the attack!"  
  
The fish was hit by an extremely strong counter attack and turned  
onto its back.  
  
"I'll switch my remaining Fish to defense mode and end my turn.  
  
Lisa: 1200 Michael: 850  
  
"You'll regret that in awhile!" Michael yelled in anger.  
  
"As if you can defeat a monster this strong. Vailo! Attack with  
Magical Lightning!"  
  
This fish turned belly-up in a similar manner.  
  
Lisa: 1200 Michael: 850  
  
"My move. Swords of Revealing Light! This should hold you off for  
awhile."  
  
"So you're stalling."  
  
"Yep. I'll also set a monster in defense mode. Your move."  
  
Lisa: 1200 Michael: 850  
  
"Ok. Maha Vailo can't attack, so I'll just pass."  
  
Lisa: 1200 Michael: 850  
  
"I'll pass too."  
  
Lisa: 1200 Michael: 850  
  
"Dian Keto the Cure Master! This Magic raises my Life Points by  
1000! And I'll pass the rest of my turn."  
  
Lisa: 2200 Michael: 850  
  
Michael drew his next card, unsure of his fate. Lisa was good. Real  
good. If he wanted to win, he needed to draw one special card from  
his deck right now.  
  
He drew his next card.  
  
And he got his Cyber Jar! Perfect for his particular predicament.  
  
"I'll set one card in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Lisa: 2200 Michael: 850  
  
"Well, this is the last turn before your Swords of Revealing Light  
wear off., so I'll pass so that the things are gone forever!"  
  
Lisa: 2200 Michael: 850  
  
"Fine, I'll pass too."  
  
Lisa: 2200 Michael: 850  
  
"Bad mistake. Vailo, attack the monster to my right!"  
  
"It's you who's made the mistake. You've attack my Yomi Ship. And  
weak though it may be, it destroys the monster that destroys it!"  
  
"What? Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"  
  
"Goodbye pest problem."  
  
"You're going to pay for destroying such a cute guy!"  
  
"You thought he was cute? I think you've got pretty weird taste in  
men."  
  
"My turn's not over! I play Soul Release to remove five cards in  
your Graveyard from the game! Now my turn is over."  
  
Lisa: 2200 Michael: 850  
  
"It's almost over. I summon Archfiend Soldier and Attack directly!"  
  
Lisa: 300 Michael: 850  
  
"I'll defend and end my turn."  
  
Lisa: 300 Michael: 850  
  
"Now it's over. I play Change of Heart to take over your monster.  
And Now I'll destroy you with you own Electric Snake!"  
  
Lisa: 0000 Michael: 850  
  
"I believe you owe me a Locator Card and you rarest card. So give  
'em up!"  
  
"Okay. My Locator Card and my Drop Off Trap Card."  
  
"Thanks. This might me help later on. You were a pleasure to duel  
with!"  
  
I'll see you at the Finals Steven!  
  
---------------- End Chapter 6 ------------------  
  
hibryd: Well, how'd you like it? Review! I have work to do sedating MASAMUNE, who's getting tired of Forest life.  
  
MASAMUNE: I want out of this Forest NOW!!!!!!!  
  
hibryd: Always tip your waitresses and go take a long walk on a short pier! 


	7. Duel With a Hunter

hibryd: I have found an environment that might actually please MASAMUNE, a Wasteland Field.  
  
MASAMUNE: Look at all the skulls. . . I shall build a throne of skulls and assume my leadership of the world from here!  
  
hibryd: MASAMUNE, no! Read on peeps. I've got more work to do.  
  
WARNING: THIS IS A PARTICULARLY LONG CHAPTER. IF YOU DO NOT ENJOY SUCH THINGS, PLEASE HIT YOURSELF OVER THE HEAD WITH A CAST-IRON SKILLET UNTIL YOU DO. THANK YOU.  
  
------------- One Day at Home Ch. 7 ----------------  
  
"We should work on defeating Rare Hunters while we try to get to the Finals, Steven." Paul said to Steven as they continued to look for Duelists.  
  
"Look. We can't find Rare Hunters if we don't know where they are. They have to reveal themselves."  
  
"Still. I think we should do what Yugi said, and try to eliminate Marik's forces. That leaves less chance of them getting to the Finals."  
  
"We've already seen the show, we know who's going to make it to the Finals. We just need to make sure we make it there too."  
  
"Okay. I guess."  
  
  
  
"So there are three new duelists in Battle City, are there?"  
  
"Yes, Master Marik. We have observed them and one appears to have strange powers."  
  
"Really? Does he possess a Millennium Item?"  
  
"No. His powers seem to come from within him."  
  
"I wonder."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"The ancient prophecy must be coming true."  
  
"Ancient prophecy, Master?"  
  
"Yes. The ancient Egyptians predicted that three children, who seemed to possess no extraordinary talents, would inherit the spirits of the three Egyptian Gods! The Gods would be reborn in the bodies of these three special children, and their powers would be unlocked once they had their true identities revealed to them!"  
  
"And you believe these are the three children?"  
  
"Yes. Send our finest Rare Hunters out. I want those kids as my Mind Slaves."  
  
"Steven, we've searched almost all of Battle City, and there's no one you want to duel! Just pick someone already!" Paul complained after walking almost all day. "I'm tired."  
  
"Allow me to pick for you!" A mysterious voice cried out.  
  
"Paul, did that sound like – "  
  
"A Rare Hunter under control? Yeah. Where are you, you miserable creep?"  
  
"Ha! I'm right here!"  
  
"It's coming from the roof of that building!" Steven said, pointing to a skyscraper with a distorted figure atop it.  
  
"I'll come down and show you who I am then!" the Rare Hunter's voice called, and the figure jumped off the building!  
  
"Is that guy nuts?" Steven asked. "He'll kill himself!"  
  
"Guess again!" he cried. He pulled a string of chains on his robes and out came a parachute. "I challenge you to a duel!" he cried out as he fell to the ground.  
  
"Me?" Steven asked, pointing to himself.  
  
"Yes, you. If you win, you'll get my Hunter's two rarest cards and two more Locator Cards! But if you lose, your mind belongs to me and you become my Mind Slave!"  
  
"Agreed. You get my mind if I lose. And your Hunter will be one step closer to the Finals. So let's duel already!"  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"I'll start off with Nin-Ken Dog in attack mode! You move, Rare Hunter."  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"Good. I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"Okay. I'll also set a monster in defense mode. Nin-Ken Dog! Attack!"  
  
"It's my Old Vindictive Magician! This old man can destroy any monster on the field! So say goodbye to your pet!"  
  
The Magician shot a spell at Steven's monster that utterly obliterated it.  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"I'll set another monster in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"I'll also defend."  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"This duel is getting rather boring." Marik said almost mockingly to Steven through his Mind Slave. "I'll set one card facedown and summon my Twin- Headed Wolf in attack mode!"  
  
A roaring howl came from this wolf's throats as it was summoned, but it was weak in terms of Attack Points.  
  
"C'mon, Rare Hunter. This thing is far too weak." Steven mocked. "It's got no chance."  
  
"Looks can be deceiving! I'll flip up my monster: Hiro's Shadow Scout! This card makes you draw three cards."  
  
"Okay, what's the point in that?"  
  
"It discards any Magic Cards you may get! So let's see them!"  
  
"Solemn Wishes, Machine King, and my Pot of Greed."  
  
"Pot of Greed is then discarded to the Graveyard!"  
  
"I can't believe this."  
  
"Now, I'll equip my Wolf with the Sword of Deep-Seated to raise its attack power to 2000! Attack the monster on the right!"  
  
"This is a beauty I like to call Troop Dragon. Whenever one's destroyed, a new one emerges from my deck to take its place."  
  
"That's annoying. However, I'll end my turn."  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"I offer Troop Dragon for Magical Marionette! And I'll equip him with an Axe of Despair! Normally he would only gain 1000 attack points, but since I just played a Magic Card, he gains an extra 200! And now I'll flip up my Man-Eater Bug! Destroy his Wolf!"  
  
A gigantic brown Bug jumped out from underneath a holographic projection of a facedown card and onto Marik's Wolf. The Wolf Let out a cry of pain and was gone.  
  
"Now my Sword's ability! When it's destroyed, it instead goes to the top of my Deck!"  
  
"Big deal. Now I know you'll draw your Sword next turn. What a waste. Marionette, attack!"  
  
"Not so fast, because I activate my Waboku Trap Card!"  
  
"Ugh. I hate that card when I'm not using it. I'll end my turn then."  
  
Steven: 4000 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"Hiro's Shadow Scout, attack his Bug! And next I'll play the Fissure Magic Card. This may raise your Marionette's points, but it will destroy him anyway!"  
  
Steven's Marionette dropped into a giant crack that appeared in the ground, and then the ground closed up, and everyone could guess what had happened.  
  
"Now I'll offer Hiro's Shadow Scout for Marie the Fallen One!"  
  
The Shadow Scout disappeared and in his place a girl with bluish black skin appeared. Dark wings unfolded behind her back, and she let out a banshee- like scream.  
  
"You're lucky she can't attack you, boy. Your move."  
  
Steven: 3800 Rare Hunter: 4000  
  
"I'll set one card facedown and summon Zombyra the Dark! With an attack power of 2100, he'll wipe the floor with Marie. Attack, and allow her to fulfill her name of the fallen one!"  
  
Marie let out another banshee-like scream when Zombyra punched her, but this one had more anguish to it. She disappeared with nothing else said.  
  
Steven: 3800 Rare Hunter: 3600  
  
"You've fallen right into my trap! They call her the fallen one because as long as she's in my Graveyard, she'll give me a Life Point boost at the start of each of my turns! I'm quite enjoying this duel now! My move."  
  
"At the start of your turn you may gain Life Points, but I activate Solemn Wishes! This will boost my Life Points by 500 at the beginning of my turns!"  
  
"I can't do anything. Your move."  
  
Steven: 3800 Rare Hunter: 3800  
  
"I'll enjoy the effect of my Trap Card now." Steven said as his points were raised. Then he glanced at the card he drew. "Ha ha! Oh, this is rich. I can't believe my luck!"  
  
"Hmm? What are you practically dancing about?" Marik asked irritably through his Mind Puppet.  
  
"The card I've been so lucky as to draw! I'll play Monster Reborn and resurrect your Fallen One! Now there's no more gaining Life Points for you, as she's on my side. Now I'll shift my Troop Dragon to attack mode! Attack, my monsters! You're lucky Zombyra can't attack your Life Points directly.  
  
Steven: 4300 Rare Hunter: 1400  
  
"My move. I'll summon Giant Orc in attack mode! And I'll equip him with Sword of Dark Destruction! Your move."  
  
Steven: 4300 Rare Hunter: 1400  
  
"I'll shift all my monsters to defense mode and set another monster in defense mode. Your move."  
  
Steven: 4800 Rare Hunter: 1400  
  
"And I'll gladly take it. I'll equip my Orc with Dark Energy! Attack Marie the Fallen One!"  
  
Another anguished scream was heard from her and she disappeared.  
  
"Now my Orc shifts to defense mode. But I activate Pyro Clock of Destiny, so that the turn clock moves forward! And I'll shift my Orc back into attack mode! Your move."  
  
Steven: 4300 Rare Hunter: 1400  
  
"I'll sacrifice my Troop Dragon for a monster called Patrician of Darkness! And I'll flip up my facedown Magician of Faith! Your move again."  
  
Steven: 4800 Rare Hunter: 1400  
  
"I summon the Bistro Butcher. Attack his Magician!"  
  
"Activate Patrician of Darkness's special ability! Redirect the attack towards Zombyra the Dark!"  
  
Steven: 4300 Rare Hunter: 1600  
  
"I offer the Magician of Faith for the Machine King! Machine King, attack his Bistro Butcher! Rocket Fist!"  
  
Steven: 4300 Rare Hunter: 1100  
  
"My move again. I activate Change of Heart to steal one of you monsters! So I'll take you Patrician, thank you! Now, I'll offer both monsters for Dark Magician of Chaos!"  
  
"What? That's my card!" Paul announced in surprise.  
  
"We aren't called the Rare Hunters for no reason! Now, I'll get a Magic Card back from my Graveyard! And I'll equip it to him, Sword of Dark Destruction, raising his attack power to 3200! Attack Machine King!"  
  
Steven: 3200 Rare Hunter: 1300  
  
"Well, nice move. But mine's better. I'll set a card facedown and Dark Blade in attack mode. Your move."  
  
Steven: 3700 Rare Hunter: 1300  
  
"That's your great move? You must want to lose! Very well, I'll help you! Dark Magician of Chaos, attack!"  
  
"Not so fast there, bucko. I activate Compulsory Evacuation Device. This will return your monster to your hand. Unfortunatley for you, it's removed from play because it was removed from the field."  
  
"No! And there's nothing in my hand to help me! I guess it's your move. . ." Marik tensed up his Rare Hunter's body for the impact of attack.  
  
Steven: 3700 Rare Hunter: 1500  
  
"Okay. Prepare to lose! Dark Blade, attack!"  
  
Steven: 4200 Rare Hunter: 0000  
  
"Nooooooo!" The Rare Hunter's body was thrown backwards from impact of Dark Blade's sword.  
  
"The duel is over. I want your Hunter's rarest cards and two locator cards."  
  
"Fine. You may have won this time, but you won't be so lucky next time." He said through the Hunter's body as he handed them up. Afterwards, the Hunter fainted, Marik's possession having taken a toll on his body.  
  
"Dark Magician of Chaos and. . .Red Eyes Black Dragon? A Red Eyes? He gave me a Red Eyes!" Steven said to Paul, surprised.  
  
"Guess so. Looks like we've both got a Dark Magician of Chaos in our Decks now, huh?"  
  
"I'm not putting either of these in my deck. Too many Tributes."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
I can't believe a mere child has such dueling experience! I will have those children as Mind Slaves!  
  
"Odion!"  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"I want you to send out our newest recruits. Put the Winged Dragon of Ra in the special one's Deck. I want to see the child who defeated my Millennium magic crushed by his own spirit! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!  
  
----------------- End Chapter 7 --------------  
  
hibryd: Ooooooooooo. Looks like Marik and Michael have it in for Steven. And all because he inherited Ra's spirit! What shall happen?  
  
MASAMUNE: (sitting on a throne of skulls) Slave! Fetch me lemonade! It's far too dry out here!  
  
hibryd: Looks like a throne's getting to his head. I'll have found a new place for him by next chapter. Keep reading and, as always, Review! 


	8. Paul Gets Two More Duels

hibryd: I'm sorry for such long delay. But I may have found the perfect zone for MASAMUNE. The Mystic Plasma Zone! The ultimate darkness, with no escape for those who enter!  
  
MASAMUNE: (in a deep voice that threatens all mortals) All shall bow down to my superior powers, and if they do not obey my every command, they shall perish!  
  
hibryd: I've still got the work the bugs out of this seclusion idea. While I work, read.  
  
----------------- One Day at Home Ch. 8 ---------------  
  
"So Rare Hunters are after us now huh? Guess we're in trouble now. But on the bright side? I've got five Locator Cards!" Steven said as he and Paul walked around Battle City. Now that the Rare Hunters had revealed themselves to the two, they could search them out and duel them.  
  
"Why must you brag about you Locator Cards so much? So what? You dueled two people for two Locator Cards each. I don't care!"  
  
"Okay. Let's just search these guys out and you can duel most of them. Then we'll catch up."  
  
"Fine. We'll search them out."  
  
  
  
"So have Luap, Leahcim, and Nevets been unleashed into Battle City yet, Odion?"  
  
"Yes, Master Marik. They were let out just as soon as you ordered it. And The Winged Dragon of Ra was put in Nevets' deck just as you requested."  
  
"Good. As soon as they find their targets, they will utterly destroy them!"  
  
  
  
"Uh, Paul? I think it's your turn to duel a Rare Hunter. Look over there." Steven said to Paul as he pointed. "A guy in a purple robe."  
  
"Yeah. I see him. But I doubt anyone else can. I think they would be questioning him about that yellow eye on his forehead if they could."  
  
It was true. A shining yellow Millennium insignia was on his forehead, showing Marik controlled him.  
  
"Marik's control?" Steven asked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Let's steer clear of that one then."  
  
"Why? I'll rid of him quickly. Oi! You! Rare Hunter! I know you're there, Marik! Get over here!"  
  
"Hmm? Ah! The God boys! Hello there. Sure I'll duel you! But I want to duel you this time." He said, pointing at Paul.  
  
"Me? Okay, but I'll warn you right now: your chances of winning are slim to none."  
  
"I don't believe you! Let's just duel and see!"  
  
"Fine! Let's go!"  
  
Paul: 4000 Marik: 4000  
  
"I'll start off. Here goes!" Paul said. I'll set a card facedown and a monster in defense mode! Your move."  
  
Paul: 4000 Marik: 4000  
  
"Good. Two cards facedown and a monster in defense mode! Your move."  
  
Paul: 4000 Marik: 4000  
  
I'll flip up my monster, Witch of the Black Forest! And I'll also summon Mataza the Zapper! And I'll equip him with United We Stand! This shall raise his attack points to 2900! Attack Mataza!"  
  
"My Aqua Madoor! No!"  
  
"This was too easy. Mataza, attack again!"  
  
"What? A monster may only attack once a turn!"  
  
"Well, Mataza the Zapper is a special card that may attack twice in a turn! So attack his Life Points! Witch of the Black Forest, follow up!"  
  
"Nooooooo!"  
  
Paul: 4000 Marik: 0000  
  
"My Hunter lost? How pathetic! I'll banish him to the Shadow Realm! No! Please Master! I'm sorry! Quiet, fool, and be gone from your body! Nooooooo!"  
  
And the Rare Hunter fell silent, no movement or sound coming from his body.  
  
"That was far too easy. I guess if he can't duel I'll just . . ." he said as he took the Rare Hunter's Locator Card. "I'll take this. And how about his rarest card? Ah! A My Body as a Shield card! I'll take this!"  
  
"Well, you're still a Locator Card behind. And are you even looking for that guy Nek that Ken told you about?"  
  
"Yeah. But with the Rare Hunters out now, it'll take a bit of an effort."  
  
"I think that might be him over there." Steven said, pointing at some blue hair they saw walking through a crowd.  
  
"Maybe. Hey! Hey, you, with the blue hair! I wanna challenge you to a duel!"  
  
The guy with blue hair stopped. After a while, the crowd thinned out, and they got a good look at him.  
  
Blue hair, blue eyes, and looked almost exactly like Ken. It must have been Nek.  
  
"You wanna challenge me? Fine."  
  
"Yeah. Your brother Ken told me about you after I defeated him. He also said that you should be easy to defeat."  
  
"Ken likes to flatter himself. He's never once ebbed the flow of my Water deck!"  
  
"I hate how all these guys act like the theme of their decks." Steven mumbled to Paul.  
  
"Well, I'll just duel him and get it over with. I'll let you go first."  
  
"Okay. Then I'll go first."  
  
"But I want to duel for your two rarest cards instead of one."  
  
"I'll win for sure then!"  
  
Paul: 4000 Nek: 4000  
  
"I'll tell you one special thing: there is a certain card that I have won that doesn't fit the theme of my deck. You'll soon find it emerge however, as if it were underwater as well. I'll set one card in defense mode and end my turn."  
  
Paul: 4000 Nek: 4000  
  
"Two cards facedown and Dark Blade. Attack!"  
  
"Sorry. It's my Humanoid Slime. Say goodbye to a couple Life Points!  
  
Paul: 3800 Nek: 4000  
  
"My move again. And another monster in defense mode."  
  
Paul: 3800 Nek: 4000  
  
"I also set a monster in defense mode."  
  
Paul: 3800 Nek: 4000  
  
"I pass"  
  
Paul: 3800 Nek: 4000  
  
"I offer Dark Blade for Jinzo and play Premature Burial to revive Dark Blade at the cost of 800 Life Points. Jinzo, destroy Humanoid Slime, Dark Blade, attack the facedown card."  
  
Paul: 3000 Nek: 4000  
  
"I play Fissure to destroy Dark Blade, and Change of Heart on your Jinzo, remove two Water monsters in my graveyard from play to summon Fenrir, and attack with my Fenrir!"  
  
"This is a great thing I call Cyber Jar! You should know what it does."  
  
"You've given me Granadora, High Tide Gyojin, and Weather Report."  
  
"I got Dark Blade."  
  
"Your move."  
  
Paul: 3000 Nek: 4000  
  
"Sacrifice Dark Blade for Vampire Lord! And play Monster Reborn to resurrect Dark Blade! Raigeki to destroy your monsters, and Mystic Plasma Zone! Both monsters! Direct attack!"  
  
Paul: 3000 Nek: 0000  
  
"What? I lost?"  
  
"Yep. Now your rarest cards and Locator Card please!"  
  
"Okay. Koitsu and Vampire Lady."  
  
"Vampire Lady?"  
  
"Yeah. She's a smaller version of your Vampire Lord."  
  
"Cool! This goes right into my Deck!"  
  
"See ya." Nek said, turning away.  
  
"Same to you." Paul called out. He then turned to Steven. "Look at that. We are now tied in the Locator Card race!"  
  
"Darn! Oh well. I bet I could get into the Finals before you!"  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
  
  
"I have them in my sight Master Marik." A figure in the shadows said into a cell phone.  
  
"Excellent. Take down the fool who looks like you, Luap. I want Nevets to take out the other."  
  
"Right you are, sir. I'm heading out."  
  
-------------------------- End Chapter 8 -----------------------  
  
hibryd: MASAMUNE is getting along extremely well with all the dark clouds here. I think we'll leave him here for a while, to learn control of his powers.  
  
MASAMUNE: . . . you come up behind 'em and I'll zap 'em! That'll show 'em to mess with us!  
  
hibryd: I've gotta go squeeze an elephant, see ya! 


	9. Counterpart Duelists

hibryd: It takes me awhile to write these chapters, and no one reviews! Why, I ask! Why? R&R!

MASAMUNE: Yes. REVIEW!

-------------- One Day at Home Chapter 9 ------------------

'Master Marik wants me to take down Paul for Slifer the Sky Dragon and his spirit. It won't take me long. I'm just sorry I can't prolong his suffering.'

Luap leapt from building to building, following Paul and Steven.

"Nevets," Luap said into a cell phone. "I need you to take out your double."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, a competition to see who gets to the Finals first, huh? Interesting." Paul said as he and Steven prowled Battle City, looking for duels.

"How about I toughen it up? The last duels have to be with Rare Hunters."

"Fine. The ones I've dueled so far have been complete chumps, why should these ones be any different?"

"Get out of my way!" a voice said from behind them.

Steven and Paul turned and saw a Rare Hunter pushing through the crowd trying to get to them.

"Hey, Steven?"

"Yeah, Paul?"

"That guy looks like you in a Rare Hunter costume."

"I know. It's pretty creepy. I'm gonna see what's up."

"Careful."

Steven walked over to the guy who looked like him.

"What's with . . ."

Steven couldn't finish his sentence, seeing as how the Rare Hunter had just punched him in his stomach, winding him.

"If you're my double, some info for you. I don't cheap shot."

"Shut up. You're coming with me."

"I'm not going anywh. . ."

The Rare Hunter punched Steven in the face, knocking him out.

"Hey!" Paul started heading through the crowd to get to the two Stevens, but it seemed to have gotten thicker. They were gone by the time he reached the spot where they had stood moments ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where am I" Steven asked as he awoke in darkness.

His own voice answered back "You are in a warehouse on Domino Pier."

"Who are you?"

"I am named Nevets. That's Steven backwards."

"So what does that mean? That you're my opposite?"

"Exactly. Flip on the lights."

Steven's eyes went out of focus because of the sudden brightness, but became adjusted within a few seconds. Across the room stood his mirror image.

"So you're me?"

"Wrong. You have inherited the spirit of the Winged Dragon of Ra and have mental powers the likes of which I will not be able to control unless I defeat you in a duel."

Steven tried to move his arms. No good. They were tied to the chair he was sitting in.

It figures.

As if reading his mind, Nevets said "Untie him."

"You're letting me go?" Steven asked as two Rare Hunters untied him, though he already knew the answer.

"No, Steven. I challenge you to a duel!"

Steven: 4000Nevets: 4000

-------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where could he have taken him so quickly?' Paul wondered as he searched Battle City, searching for his friend. 'I'll just have to find a Rare Hunter. I know Marik is up to this. It's the kind of thing he does!'

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Luap saw Paul wandering towards the pier.

"No! Nevets did his job so I could do mine. Steven is out of the picture. I must challenge Paul to a duel! He can't find Steven in that warehouse!"

Luap jumped off the building, headed straight for Paul.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul was still walking as a Rare Hunter landed in front of him.

"Whoa!"

This Rare Hunter looked just like him.

"Hello, Paul."

"You know my name?"

"Yes, because I am your opposite. My name is Luap."

"Luap?" Paul snorted. "What kind of name is Luap?"

"Not important, because I challenge you to a duel! And with the same deck as you, I know every strategy that my deck can produce."

"Same deck?"

"Yes. With one small difference. You have Slifer the Sky Dragon and his spirit, and the only way I can have them is to defeat you!"

"Then let's go."

Paul: 4000Luap: 4000

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll start this then." Steven said as they both engaged their duel disks. "I summon Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode."

A Baby Dragon looking monster appeared and let out a spurt of flame.

"Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"I summon Zombyra the Dark and set three cards facedown. Zombyra, attack!"

"I activate the Trap Card 'Negate Attack'! This stops your monster right in his tracks."

Zombyra, only feet away from the dragon, stopped suddenly and went back to his master.

"I end my turn."

"I draw, and then activate Armed Dragon's special ability! Evolution!"

Both players watched as the tiny dragon grew steadily older and evolved in to an even greater dragon.

"Armed Dragon LV5!"

The dragon let out a huge snort as it looked at Zombyra.

"Then I summon my own Zombyra the Dark and equip him with the Axe of Despair!"

A giant demon axe appeared and Steven's Zombyra reached out and grasped it.

"This raises my monster's attack points by a full 1000! Zombyra, Attack!"

"Don't be so fast to attack! I activate my Zero Gravity Trap card. This will switch all of our monsters into defense mode!"

Zombyra stopped his attack and quickly went into defense position, along with the other Zombyra and the Armed Dragon.

"I can still destroy your monster. I discard my Blue Eyes White Dragon to activate my Dragon's effect. He destroys one of your monsters with less than my Blue Eyes' attack power. Goodbye, Zombyra."

"You can't have a Blue Eyes! There are only three in the world and Kaiba owns them!"

"Yes, but I come from a dimension where there are more than three. And I just happened to add it in before I got here."

Nevets could only look on as Steven's dragon, though in defense mode, attacked Zombyra the Dark.

"This duel is still far from over, Steven. You know what waits in your deck. But it now no longer serves only you!"

"If you're talking about my Masked Beast Ritual Monster, you'd need the Ritual Card, Curse of The Masked Beast. Then you'd need The Masked Beast itself, and then you'd need enough level stars to offer so you could bring him out. I doubt you have them already."

"You're right. It's very unlikely. I'll take my turn if you don't mind though. Hmm. I've drawn exactly the thing to use against you. Armed Dragon LV3!"

"No! Not now!"

"Yes now. I play Level Up! This will allow me my own Armed Dragon LV5 without the wait! Armed Dragon, attack his Zombyra the Dark!"

"You should have known better, Nevets. Activate Zero Gravity!"

"What?! You slimy scheming. . ."

"Call me what you wish, it won't stop the fact that all my monsters are in attack mode and yours is in defense mode."

"Yes, that's true. I set two more cards facedown and end my turn."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'll start things off, Paul. Archfiend Soldier in Attack mode. Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"Not very good at this are you? I'll set two of my own cards face down. Then I summon my own Archfiend Soldier. But I equip mine with the Axe of Despair. Attack!"

"I activate my Mirror Force!"

"No!"

"Yes."

Paul could only look on as the rays of near blinding light destroyed his Soldier.

"It's not going to be that easy, Luap. I activate Dark Hole, destroying your monster as well."

Paul stared down the pier at Luap, and he stared right back.

"It's far from over, Paul! I summon my Dark Blade and attack you with it!"

"Waboku! I love this card."

Three women dressed in blue rose from the ground and protected Paul from the assault.

"I swear I will defeat you and stop Marik from getting the power of the Egyptian God Cards if it's the last thing I do."

"This duel is the last thing you'll ever do. Because as soon as you're done, I'll use this Millennium Eye and send you to the Shadow Realm."

"What? The Millennium Eye? How did you get that?"

"My Master took it from Bakura's evil spirit when he least expected it. And I believe he took a piece of Bakura as well."

'Oh, no! Marik probably took Bakura's soul when he took the Millennium Eye! But that means he probably took Bakura's evil spirit too, at least.'

"This duel is the last you will ever play, Paul! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Luap yelled as Paul ended his thoughts.

-------------- End Chapter 9 --------------

hibryd: Can Steven and Paul defeat their evil counterparts? And what the heck happened to Michael? Stay tuned to the story and find out.

MASAMUNE: Kill all. . .Kill all. . .the bunnies!

hibryd: Also, I apologize for the long Chapter, but I had to make up for lost time. Oh yeah. I gave MASAMUNE something to do. An impossible task. Kill every bunny in field of quickly reproducing bunnies! So fun to watch MASAMUNE suffer.

MASAMUNE: BUNNY, COME BACK HERE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	10. Tough Break

hibryd: I finally update! All of you can say 'Hooray! hibryd finally updated his first ever story that we've been waiting forever for!' NOT. I highly doubt anyone would ever say that except MASAMUNE. Which reminds me. . .

MASAMUNE: DIE BUNNIES! WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING IT AND HAVING MORE BABY BUNNIES? DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

hibryd: Stay tuned for more on MASAMUNE. Heh he.

----------------------------------

Previously. . .

"This duel is still far from over, Steven. You know what waits in your deck. But it now no longer serves only you!"

"If you're talking about my Masked Beast Ritual Monster, you'd need the Ritual Card, Curse of The Masked Beast."

"Armed Dragon LV3!"

"No! Not now!"

"Yes now. I play Level Up! Armed Dragon, attack his Zombyra the Dark!"

"Activate Zero Gravity!"

"All my monsters are in attack mode and yours is in defense mode."

------------- One Day at Home Chapter 10 -------------

"Ha! That wasn't even a challenge!" Michael said as the holographic images disappeared. "You call yourself a duelist? Fork over your cards now."

"But I'll be knocked out of the tournament!"

"Should've thought of that before you challenged me. Cards." Michael held out his hand.

The young man looked as though he were seriously contemplating not handing them over and running, but decided against it.

"Here." He handed Michael Guardian Grarl and a Locator Card.

"And with that, I only need one more Locator Card."

'You're dead meat Steven. . .'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Steven, you fool. You know what lies in wait in this deck of yours, and I plan to use it against you."

"The same thing is waiting for you, Nevets. It all depends on who draws it first. So let's see if I draw it." Steven drew his card, glanced at it, and smiled. "You're dead meat, pal. MY Level Up! card!"

"No! That means. . ."

"Evolution! Armed Dragon LV5, evolve to Armed Dragon LV7!"

Steven's already mighty dragon grew and grew, drills coming out of his knees, tail, and elbows. Armor plating emerged from his skin. No longer was Steven's dragon tied with Nevets's. It had 400 more Attack Points and looked much cooler.

"Now I switch Zombyra the Dark to Attack Mode. Zombyra, attack! And my Dragon will attack next!"

Steven: 4000Nevets: 800

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll get Bakura back from the Shadow Realm and help my friends stop your master. Maha Vailo in attack mode. Next I'll equip him with my Axe of Despair. As you must know, the Axe strengthens him by 1000 points. But the other effect of his that you must know is that he gains a 500 point boost from any equip Magic Card he has. Attack!"

Luap looked on as his Dark Blade was destroyed, leaving a few specks of dust.

Paul: 4000Luap: 3850

"You will pay for that, Paul."

"Really? I don't sense any immediate danger to my Life Points, apart from your single facedown card, which probably won't hurt my Points at all."

Luap smirked. "Paul, why are you being so stupid? My deck matches yours, card for card, save for one. And there are quite a few very deadly cards in this deck of yours, as you and your pathetic friends know. Meaning I have the same deadly deck."

"Oh, stop bragging. It's your move, and I need to win this duel."

"Fine." Luap took a look at his card. I've just drawn the pawn of your destruction, Paul. Take a look at defeat." Luap showed Paul his card. And Paul didn't like what he saw.

"But . . . that's Chaos Emperor Dragon!"

"Yes, Paul. Meet your downfall, delivered by your very own Chaos monster!"

"That doesn't scare me at the moment. You don't have a Light Attribute monster in your Graveyard. You can't summon it."

"For now. I set a monster in defense position and end my turn."

_He set Magician of Faith or Maha Vailo. He wants me to destroy it, so he can summon Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End. But I know better than to do that._

"I summon my Slate Warrior in Attack mode. Next I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hmm. I play the magic card Pot of Greed. As you know, this allows me to draw two extra cards at no price. Next I set another monster in defense and end my turn."

"I'm not stupid, Luap. I'm not destroying your monsters. But I will sacrifice my Slate Warrior so I can summon my Vampire Lord! Next I equip him with a new card of mine, Shooting Star Bow – Ceal! Next I'll equip him with another Axe of Despair! Raising his Attack points to their original 2000. Attack directly!"

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"And my Vampire will remove a Magic card from your deck."

"Hmm. Heavy Storm."

"Fine. Now I'll end my turn.

Paul: 4000Luap: 1850

"I summon Mataza the Zapper and equip him with an Axe of Despair. Mataza, attack Vampire Lord!"

Paul: 3700Luap: 1850

"I am completely devoted to Marik and his cause. Why don't you join us, and live? It would be such a waste to have to send you to the Shadow Realm."

"I'll never join you! My cards may be Dark, but my intentions aren't."

"Then say goodbye to your mind! I'll play a rare card that I'm sure you don't have. When I heard about the prophecy, I decided to modify my deck so ours wouldn't be exactly the same. I play Curse of Fiend, to switch both monsters to defense mode. Now I won't lose any Life Points when Vailo attacks."

"Smart enough."

"Next I play Painful Choice!"

"What?! No!"

"That's right. I'll choose Magician of Faith, Maha Vailo, Dark Blade, Archfiend Soldier, and Archfiend Soldier. Surprised?"

"Not all that much. I'll choose for the Dark Blade to be added to your hand."

"Thank you. Your demise is coming, Paul. I'll be rid of Magician of Faith and Archfiend Soldier to summon it! Meet the messenger of the end of time! Chaos Emperor Dragon – Envoy of the End!"

Magician of Faith and Archfiend Soldier appeared on the field. Magician of Faith stabbed Archfiend Soldier a kill straight through, but as Archfiend died, he struck a killing blow through the tiny Magician's heart.

As they both died, however violent it may have been, a dark vortex opened on the field. From it rose the most terrifying dragon anyone had ever seen. Paul almost forgot that this time, it wasn't his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My move." Nevets drew his card with a smirk. "All I need is this facedown card, and I'll be fine. But for good measure, I'll play Dark Hole!"

All Steven's monsters were swept from the field and into the vortex. "Next I summon my Sasuke Samurai #3! Attack!"

The tiny Samurai swept over Steven with his sword, causing not too much damage, but just enough.

Steven: 3000Nevets: 800

"Now you must draw until you have seven cards in your hand!"

"Fine." Steven said. And then he smiled. "Now I draw. And I play Pot of Greed! I'll draw two new cards now. Next I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Pitiful move for some one with such strength. I'll equip my Samurai with Big Bang Shot! This raises his points and a very special new ability. Samurai, attack!"

And with that, Witch of the Black Forest was destroyed.

"Now you'll lose 300 Life Points!"

Steven: 2700Nevets: 800

"Now it's my move again. I summon The Creator Incarnate!"

"No, you can't!"

"I can. I sacrifice The Creator Incarnate in order to summon The Creator! Now, I discard my Chaos Sorcerer to resurrect Blue-Eyes White Dragon! The Creator, attack!"

"I activate Mirror Force!"

Blinding rays destroyed The Creator and Blue-Eyes, wiping them from the field.

"Fine," Steven said as he smirked. "I don't need the Creator"

Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field with Zombyra the Dark.

"You can't just summon those! They're in your Graveyard!"

"Who said I was resurrecting them?"

The two monsters battled each other, each dealing a killing blow to the other. And the Vortex appeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hibryd: Kinda long, but well worth the wait, right? And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, MASAMUNE and his reproducing bunnies!

MASAMUNE: DIEEEEEEEEE!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

hibryd: I love torture.


	11. Close Shave

hibryd: NEW CHAPTER!!!!

MASAMUNE: DIEEEEEEEE!!!!!

hibryd: Just read.

----------- One Day at Home Chapter 11 ---------------

"No! You can't! This wasn't supposed to happen to me!" Nevets said as a dragon's head came through the vortex. "I was supposed to win this duel! You can't do this!"

"I can and I will Nevets! You've gone on about having a duel to win, well now you're going to have a very hard time doing it! Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End, Unleash the ultimate destroying attack! ARMAGEDDON!"

The dragon flew into the air above them and charged such a strong blast that unleashing it killed the dragon itself. Every card on the field and in both players' hands was destroyed, and Nevets would lose all the rest of his Life Points.

"Looks like I win." Steven said in the smoke.

But when the smoke from the attack cleared, Nevets was still standing!

"What!? How? You should've lost all your Points! Why are you still standing?"

"I told you all I needed was my facedown card and I'd be fine! Just before you unleashed Armageddon, I activated Hallowed Life Barrier. All I had to do was get rid of a card in my hand, and I wouldn't take any damage for the rest of the turn."

'That was my strongest attack, and he withstood it! And because Chaos Dragon was mine, I lose 1000 Life Points!'

Steven: 1700Nevets: 800

"It looks like it's my turn again, and since you've wiped the life out of your defenses, I can attack you directly! I summon Command Knight to the field! And since he's a Warrior type, he increases his own attack power by 400! Attack!"

Steven: 100Nevets: 800

"I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Fine, my move again. Darn, a Magic Card. Command Knight, attack!"

"You've destroyed Mask of Darkness, allowing me to take any trap card from my Graveyard. This will do."

"I end my turn."

"I summon my Obnoxious Celtic Guard in Attack Mode! And since he's a Warrior, he gets a power bonus off of _your_ monster! Attack! Next I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Steven: 100Nevets: 600

"Steven, there's no way you can win! You may have a monster on the field, but now. I have just drawn THIS!"

Steven didn't like the sound of that.

A dark vortex appeared in front of Nevets, blocking him from Steven's view.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul gulped as he looked at Luap's dragon.

"Now, Chaos Emperor Dragon, unleash Armageddon!"

"Oh, no you don't! I activate Divine Wrath!"

"No! Not that!"

"Yes. Since you activated a monster ability, I can negate that ability and destroy the monster, stopping my Life Points from going lower."

"No! I needed that card to win!"

"I know." Paul smirked. "And now, meet your downfall! I play Card of Sanctity! This makes both of us draw until we have six cards. Next I Play Monster Reborn to resurrect your Chaos Emperor Dragon! Next, my Chaos Emperor!"

"Nooooooooo!" Luap yelled as the dragon appeared.

"But if you think that's it, you're wrong! I sacrifice all three of my monsters so I can summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" Luap screamed.

This was Paul's first time playing his God Card. And he didn't expect what happened.

Paul fell to the ground in agony as he teeth grew in his mouth sharper and longer. Some of his forehead sunk in and exposed a yellow diamond embedded in his head.

His skin turned into red dragon scales, and from his back erupted large spikes and the beginnings of wings. His body grew longer, almost a half mile length. Some of his fingers fused together and turned into claws. Right below his nose, a second mouth grew out. The wings grew to their full length, and Paul was gone, there was only Slifer the Sky Dragon left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hibryd: Bit shorter, but don't you like it? Slifer unleashed!

Slifer the Sky Dragon: (indiscernible growl)

hibryd: translation: All mortals must now die! Bit violent, huh?

Slifer the Sky Dragon: (another indiscernible growl)

hibryd: translation: No, _very _violent! --; I'm gonna have to try to subdue Slifer.

A giant needle appeared out of midair.

hibryd: Wonder if it's big enough. . .Nah! Bigger!

Old needle dissipates and one about half the length of Slifer pops up.

hibryd: Much better! Goodbye, all! When you come back, Slifer will be lying on the ground, tranquilized!

MASAMUNE: BUNNIES!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Double Defeat

hibryd: Hi people. As you can see, Slifer is now lying on the ground, needle in his belly. Too many scales on top. But, thanks to my awesome author powers, he was frozen in time as I administered the injection. See, look!

Slifer: -snoozing-

hibryd: Oh, and thank you for the kind reviews, Dark Magician's Girl! They are a halfway inspiration! And I say that in the kindest possible way. Here's the next chapter!

------------ One Day at Home Chapter 12 --------------

Paul wasn't standing anymore.

Paul didn't even exist anymore.

Slifer the Sky Dragon was floating above where Paul had been standing just moments before.

"No! This can't be! Slifer has all those attack points, and I only have 1850 Life Points! No!" Luap screamed as he looked at the twisting dragon.

Before Luap knew what was happening, he was struck directly by Slifer's Thunderforce attack.

Paul: 3700 Luap: 0000

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven looked on in horror as Chaos Emperor Dragon came forth from the vortex blocking his double from view.

The almighty Dragon let loose a roar that shook the very planks of wood that were the walls, and looked at Steven with a very hungry look.

"If I use Armageddon, we both lose. So I'll simply attack your Obnoxious Celtic Guard!"

Chaos Emperor Dragon flew at the Guard, about to unleash a devastating blast of fire as the guard braced for impact.

"Oh, no you don't! Remember this card? Mirror Force!"

"What? No! You can't!"

The dragon looked on as the fire he had just shot from his mouth came back at him.

The fire washed over him, and he roared in anguish as he was destroyed.

"My chances of winning were just destroyed!"

"That's right, and now it's my turn! Obnoxious Celtic Guard, attack!"

Steven: 100 Nevets: 0000

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slifer shrunk back down to Paul's body.

Paul stood, shaking, until he crouched down to pick up his glasses and his Duel Disk, both of which couldn't fit him as Slifer.

He put his glasses and Duel Disk back on, and looked over at Luap. He walked over to his unconscious body, picked up his deck, and searched through it for Chaos Emperor Dragon. Then he dug through Luap's pocket and grabbed the last Locator Card he needed, as well as the Millennium Eye.

"Now. . .I can find Steven."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steven confidently walked over to Nevets.

"You owe me two cards."

"I don't owe you anything!" Nevets said as he attempted to punch Steven.

He caught the punch.

Steven returned with a punch of his own.

Nevets fell to the floor and lay there.

"I'm lucky those other Rare Hunters left. I'd better grab the Winged Dragon of Ra, his Locator Card, and leave."

Steven searched his double, found the Locator Card and Winged Dragon card, got up, and walked out of the warehouse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paul had just walked off the pier near the warehouses, when Steven walked out of the warehouse he had been held in.

"Hey, Paul!"

He looked over and saw Steven running over to meet him.

"What's up? I just got my sixth Locator Card."

Steven held up his six cards to prove it.

Paul held his up to counter the statement.

"So you got yours too?" Steven asked

Paul remained silent.

"What's with the silent treatment? Why aren't you talking?"

"If you had just turned into Slifer the Sky Dragon and blasted your opponent with Thunderforce, you'd be a bit quiet too."

"Oh. I get it. You played Slifer and blasted him."

"Partially. I played Slifer, then _transformed_ into Slifer."

"I don't quite follow. You mean you _were_ Slifer?"

"Exactly. And it's agony to turn into an Egyptian God."

"Then I guess that I'd better not play this card." Steven said holding up the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"You mean you defeated Marik and won the card?"

"No, I defeated the guy that punched me out in the city. He had it in his deck."

"Stupid on Marik's part. He just let you take the last thing he had that would let him have Pharaoh's power."

"You can stop talking now if you want."

"Nah. The shock from turning into a God has worn off now."

"Good. We can each head to the Finals now. And we know who the other possible Finalists are. Odion, Marik, Mai, Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Bakura and Ishizu."

"No Bakura. Marik sent him to the Shadow Realm using this." He held out the Millennium Eye.

"Whoa! Why don't you put it on? Could help!"

"Good idea." Paul turned the Millennium Eye so he would see out of it.

"Are you sure I should?"

"Yeah. What could it hurt?"

"I guess so . . ." Paul was about to put it on when he said, "I'll use it later. When we get Bakura back."

"We'll get him back. We already know Marik won't win, no matter what. We just have to help with it."

"I'm there." Paul said, high-fiving Steven. "Well, then. Shall we head to the Finals?"

"Let's shall."

They both walked away, laughing at Steven's lame joke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Marik, I have some bad news." Odion said. "It seems that Nevets and Luap were unable to defeat the God children."

"Well, I did have a backup plan, didn't I? Did you get the twelve Locator cards?"

"Yes, Master." Odion said as he presented them.

"Good. We're both ensured a spot in the Finals now. I'll simply defeat those God Children myself, and become the greatest Pharaoh the world has ever seen!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hibryd: I need more inspirational reviews! Dark Magician's Girl can help with that, but so can anyone else reading! Review!

Slifer: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz . . .


	13. Meeting at the Finals

hibryd: Time for Number 13! Let's just hope it's not unlucky!

MASAMUNE: Yeah, right.

hibryd: I decided to let MASAMUNE out of his cage, since he's an author too, and can help with various. . .things in the story that need helping.

MASAMUNE: That and you were sick of me throwing my shoes at you.

hibryd: Dammit, you let them know! Cage for you!

MASAMUNE: No! You can't! I don't want to go back there!

hibryd: If I simply make a small motion with my hands like so. . . – makes motion with hands – MASAMUNE is frozen in time and stuck in a cage!

MASAMUNE-back in cage with a freaked look on his face-

hibryd: You guys know the drill.

One Day at Home Chapter 13-

Steven and Paul stood in the old stadium where they knew the blimp would land later on. They handed their Locator Cards in to Kaiba's goons and each received their Duelist I.D.'s, Kaiba overlooking them.

"There is only room for 7 more Duelists, and when the Duelist with the other two Egyptian God Cards show, then the Finals will start without them!"

"Seems Kaiba has no clue that you have Slifer the Sky Dragon, Paul."

"Guess he's in for a nasty surprise when I play it. Or when Yugi doesn't, I guess."

They high-fived each other and waited for the other people to arrive, and see who would've been in, but was cut out by them.

Over a small period of time, Yugi, Mai, Joey, and Ishizu all appeared. When Yugi and Joey walked in, Steven had said "Finally! More people!"

"Steven thinks Kaiba's a grouch. Now that you mention it, I agree."

They all laughed, even Mai, who didn't know them, but had heard of them from Yugi and Joey.

"Between you and me," Mai said to Steven. "Yugi told me that Joey's afraid of you. Why is that?"

"No clue." Steven replied, grinning at Paul.

At that time, Michael walked in.

"Thought you'd be here, Paul. So did little Steven earn his way, or did the people he challenged run away because of his freaky appearance?"

"I earned my way here just like everyone else! Quit saying stuff like that!"

"Baby's probably gonna cry. Here're my Locator Cards. Just let me on the blimp."

"I'm with dis guy. Lemme on the blimp!" Joey said.

Steven laughed.

As they all got on the blimp, a chilling wind started to blow as Odion, disguised as Marik, walked into the stadium.

"Don't tell them." Paul whispered to Steven.

"My Locator Cards."

"You qualify. Here is your I.D."

Odion walked onto the blimp.

Next was Marik disguised as Namu.

"Don't tell them." Steven whispered to Paul, laughing.

And finally Ishizu appeared.

The 10 Final Duelists boarded the KaibaCorp blimp and prepared for the preliminary duels.

End Chapter -

hibryd: So that's that, Bakura's not there. REVIEW!


	14. First Battle of the Finals

hibryd: typing rigorously to finish before you start reading and wearing headphones through which the music of Linkin Park and Jay-Z is hearable Hi, loyal fans. Just a little point here, and here . . . FINITE! It is done. Go ahead and read. Oh, wait. You probably want the further status of MASAMUNE. Meet Chunky Monkey Hunky!

Chunky Monkey Hunky(a.k.a. MASAMUNE): Hoo ahah, hoo ahah! –throws his poo at the screen- HAHAHAHAHAHA! –clapping-

hibryd: Bit of an improvement, I think. I am sorry about the long wait DMG, I know you're a loyal reader. But I've had so much school work that I've only had a few minutes each period of class to type. Yes, I type in class, for I have no computer access at home. So sue me.

One Day at Home Ch. 14

"Who are you geeks?" Kaiba asked Steven, Paul, and Michael as they boarded the blimp.

"Just some random friends of Yugi and Joey who joined the tournament." Paul said hastily over Steven.

"Well, don't get in my way, punks, and I might take it easy on you in our matches. That is, if you're good enough to get through the preliminaries." Kaiba said smugly.

"I hate that guy's arrogance." Steven said as soon as Kaiba was out of earshot.

"Deal with it. And don't annoy me either." Michael said to Steven.

"His too." Steven said, not bothering till Michael was out of earshot.

Michael, at hearing this, turned around and said, "Deal with it."

"Has he always been like that, Paul?" Steven asked, apparently dumbfounded.

"Yeah. You've just been too thick-skulled to figure it out." Paul laughed out as he walked into the room where the matches would be decided.

'These matches are bound to be different than the show. For one thing, Bakura isn't here to face Yugi.' Steven thought as he walked down the hall. 'And for another, one of us from home is taking his place and the other two have been added into the tournament. There's no way of knowing who faces who.'

"The first match of the semifinals will now be decided! Your numbers are as follows: Seto Kaiba is number 1. Yugi Mouto is number 2. It goes on to Joey Wheeler, Marik Ishtar, Mai Valentine, Paul Grimm, Steven Bozeman, Michael Listovich, Ishizu Ishtar, and Namu! Now, the first number is . . .a 6! That means Paul Grimm will be in the first match! And now his opponent is . . .a 4! His opponent will be Marik!"

"This should be quick." Steven whispered to Paul as they all headed for the top of the blimp.

"I don't think so. I'm going to be safe and use the Millennium Eye."

"Then I don't need to say good luck?" Steven asked as Paul very carefully held the Item over his eye.

"I don't think I'm gonna need luck." Paul said as he lifted up his head. The Millennium Eye was over his eye.

"Hey, Paul? Do me a favor and don't look through my mind."

"Sure. That is, till we duel." Paul said, grinning.

"I hope you'll change your mind before that time." Steven laughed out, as if it were a joke. "If only the fate of the world didn't depend on us."

Paul grimaced as they stepped in the elevator.

As they rose to the first duel of the Finals, they were both silent. When the elevator stopped and the doors opened up, Steven said "Hey, Paul."

"What's up?"

"Good luck." Steven said, grinning again.

"Thanks." And with that Paul stepped up onto the Dueling Platform, opposite of Odion.

"Hey, Yugi. Hey, Joey." Steven said as the platform rose and Steven stepped over to Yugi and Joey.

"Hey, God-Boy." Joey said looking a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong with him?" Steven asked Yugi.

"He's a little mad with you about nearly killing him in the hospital. He kept talking about how you weren't good enough to make it to the Finals. When he saw you, he just shut up and hasn't said anything since." Yugi replied with the smallest trace of a grin.

"His loss. Now let's watch as Paul crushes this chump!"

Odion: 4000Paul: 4000

"You caused Luap a lot of pain with the Thunderforce attack." Odion said.

"Don't even try your tricks. I know who you really are, and you're not Marik."

"You'll have a hard time proving that, Mr. Grimm. And now, it's time to duel! I'll start with Temple of the Kings."

"I'm snoozin' over here!" Paul said loudly.

"Next I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

'He can't hide his cards. Let's see. He's set two of his Embodiment of Apophis cards facedown, and he's got the last in his hand, along with Cup of Sealed Soul. I can stop them."

Odion: 4000Paul: 4000

"Alright. I summon Archfiend Soldier in Defense mode and set two cards facedown. Next I play Pot of Greed and set one more card facedown. Your move."

Odion: 4000Paul: 4000

"You'll have to attack me sooner or later, Mr. Grimm. I'll set two more cards facedown and end my turn."

Odion: 4000Paul: 4000

"Come on, dude! Be a bit more exciting!"

"When you find the rule that prevents me playing Trap cards, I'll stop."

"I'll sacrifice my Archfiend Soldier so I can summon my Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike attack!"

"You've activated two of the deadliest traps I own, Mr. Grimm. When you attack, you activate my Embodiment of Apophis cards! A rare breed of card that-"

"-Works as a Trap, but attacks like a monster. And you activate three of them. C'mon, you think I've never seen Embodiment of Apophis? I know the entire outcome of this tournament, and it's not in your favor!"

"How could you know the entire outcome of a tournament never played out before?"

"Because it has been played out before. In my world, you're just a television cartoon! You can't win!

'Don't listen to him Odion.' Marik said to Odion in his mind.

'But, Master, how are we supposed to win in this tournament when he knows everything that goes on before us?'

'That was a different dimension, you whimpering fool! He doesn't know how these matches will come out!'

"Anyway, your Embodiments of Apophis only have 1600 attack points, and my Skull has 2500! Destroy one of those Apophis Traps!"

Odion: 3100Paul: 4000

'This is great! I'll just keep reading his mind until I win!'

"My move."

"The card you've just drawn is Magic Jammer, is it not?"

"How did you do that?" Odion asked, looking shocked. For he had in fact drawn Magic Jammer.

"Haven't you noticed something not-so-average about me? Around the eye area?"

"It can't be!" Odion squinted to look over at Paul. "But it is! You've obtained the Millennium Eye!"

"That's right! And since I can read your mind at any time, you definitely can't win!"

'Odion. That boy was never meant to use that Item, so he will not be able to get fully into your mind.' Marik thought to Odion. 'He will only be able to get so far. If you hide some cards in the back of your mind, He won't be able to see them all!'

'Yes, Master.'

"I highly doubt your ability to use it. I'll set one card facedown. And one monster in Defensive mode."

"Ah, so you do have monsters other than Traps and your _special_ card."

"But wouldn't you know that already if you could read my mind?"

"What?" Paul squinted at Odion's cards.

'He's right! I can't see every card in his hand! I can only penetrate some of his mind! Since I'm not as proficient with this as Pegasus was, I can't use it as well as him!'

"Ha! I knew it! You can't use the Item as well as its destined owner! You'll never win! So I activate Swords of Revealing Light to prevent any attack aimed at me!"

"Your Swords mean absolutely nothing. I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords before they have any effect on my monster. Too bad."

"That was a decoy. Now I activate my Swords of Concealing Light!"

"What is that?" Steven yelled up at Odion.

"Allow me to explain. My new swords prevent attack by putting all my opponent's monsters facedown in Defense mode!"

"No way! I've never even heard of that card!"

"What's more, you can only play in facedown Defense now, and can't summon anything by revealing it. Now, Embodiments of Apophis, attack his facedown Summoned Skull, and then his Life Points!"

Odion: 3100Paul: 2400

'This is gonna be a lot tougher than I thought. If Odion gets his Seal of Circuit, it's gonna be over!'

"My move. I'll start with one monster card facedown. Next I play one card facedown and end my turn."

Odion: 3100Paul: 2400

"My Swords have you trapped, Mr. Grimm. And when I bring out the Mystical Beast that resides in my deck, you'll wish you'd never entered this tournament!"

End Chapter

hibryd: Oooooooooooh, mystical! Of course, we all know he's talking about his Mystical Beast of Circuit. But c'mon, you gotta admit this is cool! Isn't that right Chunky?

CMH(Chunky Monkey Hunky): Mmm-hmm.

hibryd: You can talk?

CMH: You should know. You turned me into this thing!

hibryd: Uh-oh. . .

CMH: MASAMUNE explodes out of the Monkey holding a hammer and grinning Ahh, payback.

hibryd: Be back next chapter! But for now I've gotta stop MASAMUNE from totally killing everyone here. . .AND THAT'S MEEEEEEE!

MASAMUNE: Here comes Mr. Hammerhead!

hibryd: REVIEW!


	15. Slifer's Second Emergence

hibryd: I am SO sorry this took so long to do. I have had serious writer's block for this part of the story. That and I was working on (and finished) the last few chapters AND started on the sequel. YES, I MEAN WHAT I SAY! And I watched the second Inuyasha movie yesterday! It's so awesome! Yay! There is one line I wish to tell you. . .SO I WILL!

Kagome: I like you as you are. I like you as a half-demon. I love you, Inuyasha.

hibryd: -watery eyes- Awwwww. But I have also found a way for MASA not to kill me. Just send him away!

MASAMUNE: -on Mars- Hello? Is anyone there? –cough cough- There's too much dust here!

hibryd: Sit back and enjoy the show!

One Day at Home Ch. 15 ---------------

"There is no way for you to win. Just accept it!" Odion said.

"Never! I need to help defeat the evil on the blimp!"

"That sounds kinda like a weird TV show." Steven said.

Everyone standing around him did an anime fall.

"It's my move."

Odion: 3100 Paul: 2400

'Hmm. I'd normally play Dark Blade, but his defense is too weak to stand up to those Apophis traps. What can I do . . .wait a minute! I've got a Magician of Faith!'

"I'll set one monster in defense and set two cards facedown. Then I'll end my turn."

"I'll also set two cards facedown. Now, Avatars of Apophis, double attack!"

"You've run straight into one of my traps. And it's one of my favorites! Mirror Force! Right after your first Apophis attacks, my trap will activate!"

"No! It can't be!"

Paul simply smirked as the divine light destroyed his monsters.

"My move. And I think I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Swords. Next I'll summon Witch of the Black Forest. Attack!"

Odion: 2000 Paul: 2400

"Next I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Quite impressive young one. The prophecy never said anything about strength of a dueling deck. But it doesn't matter! I'll draw and now I'll activate Another Swords of Revealing Light card! Next I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"You talk about it not mattering and all you do is put more cards down. You're pathetic. I'll summon my Dark Blade in attack mode and switch my Witch to defense mode. Your move."

"You've just done the very same thing as what you accused me of. Only talk, no action. I don't like what I've drawn, so I'll pass."

"Fine. I'll summon my second Archfiend Soldier in attack mode and end my turn."

"How about this? No, this won't do at all. I'll pass again."

"Yawn! What a snooze fest it is dueling you! I'll sacrifice my Witch of the Black Forest for Mobius the Frost Monarch! Destroy two of his facedown cards with your effect!"

Two of Odion's Trap cards were instantly destroyed.

"So you were going to try a ridiculous combo with The Eye of Truth and Bad Reaction to Simochi? Lame! Next I'll get a monster from my deck with Witch of the Black Forest's special ability."

'Now that I've got Jinzo, his traps are done for! Unless of course that Mystical Beast gets out. I need to draw Slifer on my next turn!'

"Your move Odion. And unless I'm much mistaken, your Swords' effect is over!"

The swords dissipated as Paul's turn ended.

"Excellent. Now I activate Cup of Sealed Soul and my facedown Seal of Circuit! When these two are activated alongside Temple of the Kings, a dangerous monster is released!"

"Uh-oh . . .I'm in trouble." Paul said to himself, for he knew what was being released.

"The Mystical Beast of Circuit!"

A giant scorpion with a mouth that had many rows of teeth shimmer-appeared on the Temple steps.

"Now you are doomed, Mr. Grimm, for now I activate my Beast's special ability! Monster Absorb!"

The scorpion grabbed Dark Blade and Dark Blade disappeared. The Mystical Beast's tail, however, turned into a curved sword like Dark Blade's.

"I'm in trouble."

Paul: 1200 Odion: 2000

"My move. And I play Card of Sanctity. Now we both draw until we are each holding six cards. Next I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Dark Blade. Next I'll play Pot of Greed. And your Beast's demise has arrived. I sacrifice all three monsters for Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

For a second time, Paul fell to the ground, writhing in agony. Everyone wondered what was wrong with him. His teeth grew sharper in his mouth, his skin glowed a bright crimson, the Millennium Eye popped out, and his glasses fell to the ground, this time breaking. His eyes turned yellow and the pupils disappeared. His legs fused together, forming a long tail, which started wrapping around the blimp.

"What is going on here?" Kaiba exclaimed as the tail shot by them.

"He's turning into Slifer the Sky Dragon. It happens whenever Paul plays the card."

"But that's impossible! Yugi is the only one with Slifer the Sky Dragon! And people don't turn into Egyptian Gods!" Kaiba said. "Unless. . ."

"Yes. Yugi gave the card to Paul at the start of the tournament, Kaiba." Steven said

"What! Yugi gave up an Egyptian God card? The only person who is deserving of all three of those is me!"

"Dude, you need to chill." Steven said, putting his hand in his face.

Pretty soon, all of Slifer had emerged from Paul.

In a roar that sounded like some inner conflict was going on, Slifer said, "Thunderforce attack!"

"No!" Odion yelled. My Mystical Beast of Circuit! No!"

Paul: 1200 Odion: 1800

'Odion! You fool, you've allowed him to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!' Marik thought to Odion.

'I'm sorry, Master. I'm sorry. I tried my best. But I wasn't strong enough.'

'You haven't lost yet, Odion!'

'But, Master. Slifer has 5000 attack points! How can I defeat such a creature?'

'I suggest you find a way, Odion! Or else!'

"You haven't won yet, Mr. Grimm. It's my move."

'I'm sorry Master. I can't summon anything to defend me. I'm sorry.'

"Thunderforce attack!"

Paul: 1200 Odion: 0000

Odion fell to the ground, having taken the brunt of the attack.

Slifer shrank back down to Paul, and he fell as well, exhausted from holding that form so long.

"Paul!" Steven yelled, jumping on the dueling platform. "You all right, bud?"

"Did . . . I win?" Paul asked, squinting.

"Yeah, you did. I think we should tell them about Odion, though."

Everyone else had crowded around Odion, looking at how bad the damage was.

Everyone but the real Marik.

End Chapter ----------------------

hibryd: CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRR! MASAMUNE is all right, but he's still on Mars.

MASAMUNE: It's getting kinda lonely. . .and dusty. –cough cough-

hibryd: Review and I might let him go.


	16. Author's Note

hibryd: Wussup, peoples? I've got an F in one of my classes, so I might not be able to update for a while. But I will do my best. However, I must also work on stuff in my Computers class, so I still might not do anything.


	17. Steven's Duel in the Finals

hibryd: Working on this and two other stories is pretty exhausting. –wipes sweat from forehead- Just to let you know and all. I'm just going straight to the work.

One Day at Home Ch. 16 -------------------------

Marik stood over the edge of the blimp's rail, holding his head like he had a splitting headache.

"Who are you?" Joey asked as he held up Odion's nearly unconscious body. "Your Millennium Rod broke when Slifer the Sky Dragon hit you with a Thunderforce! You're not the real Marik!"

"I am merely a servant. . .of the real. . .Master Marik." Odion said as he pointed at the writhing Marik.

"What? That's Namu. He's our friend." Tea said. "He wouldn't help to hurt us."

"Oh, yes I would." Marik said, turning around. "I am the real Marik."

"But then why the act?" Tea asked.

"So I could gain your trust, you fools. Up till now, my Mind Slaves have been unable to do anything about the Egyptian God cards in your decks. But that will soon change. Paul, I will have Slifer the Sky Dragon back from you. And once I do, wining Obelisk the Tormentor back will be simple, Kaiba. Ahh!" Marik yelled out as Malik began to try and take over. "Let me out you fool!" Malik said in a deeper Yami voice. "Ahh!" Marik screamed to the sky, and the battle for supremacy was won.

Malik had been set free.

"At last I'm finally free."

"Who are you?" Yami asked.

"I'm the real Marik, and I'm not as kind as the one you've come to know."

"All duelists will now take a mandatory ten minute rest period! I repeat: this is not an option! All duelists will rest now!" Roland said over the intercom.

"You'd think he didn't want whoever faced Kaiba to be so tired they couldn't duel." Steven said to Paul, helping him to his feet.

"Whatever. I _need _the rest. Becoming an Egyptian God takes a lot out of you." Paul said, heading for the elevator.

Fifteen minutes later, they were all assembled in the room with the three Blue-Eyes heads.

"You all know your numbers, right? Okay then. The first number will be . . . a 7! Steven Bozeman is participating in the next match!" Steven stood looking nervously at the randomizer. "The next number is . . . a 2! Steven Bozeman will face Yugi Mouto in the next match!" Roland announced.

Steven almost immediately felt his stomach lurch. He was facing Yugi. It could be worse. He could be facing Marik.

"Time for me to watch you kick butt." Paul said as all of them headed once more for the Dueling Platform.

"Not necessarily. Yugi's one tough cookie."

"Then eat him like he's a cookie."

"I guess there's the chance of my victory." Steven said, pulling out the Winged Dragon of Ra that he had won from Nevets. "This is my ace-in-the-hole."

'That fool thinks he won the real Winged Dragon from Nevets.' Malik thought as he saw Steven walk up the Platform holding the Winged Dragon. 'But what he doesn't know is that fool Marik gave Nevets a fake card. I have the real Winged Dragon in _my_ Deck.'

"Hey, Yugi." Steven said. "I'm gonna give you a tough duel, you know."

"Yeah. But I hope it'll be a good one too." He replied.

Steven: 4000 Yugi: 4000

"You can start off, Steven."

"Alright." Steven replied, smirking. "I'll play one card facedown and summon Gemini Elf. That'll do it."

"I'll also play a card facedown and summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in Defense mode."

"I'll activate my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card, Yugi."

"You losers better not be having a friendly duel up there!" Kaiba yelled up the platform.

"Hey! You just said they'd have to play. You never said it couldn't be friendly." Paul yelled at Kaiba.

"Oh great. Defender of the geeks." Kaiba said.

"What did you say!" Paul nearly screamed.

"Never mind. Watch your geeky friends duel each other."

"My move." Steven said, ignoring Kaiba. "I'll play Graceful Charity and draw three cards. Then I'll discard my Nobleman of Crossout and Blindly Loyal Goblin. Next I'll summon Cat's Ear Tribe and give it the Axe of Despair. Gemini Elf, attack. Then Cat's Ear will attack."

Steven: 4000 Yugi: 2800

"Yugi, are you letting me win?" Steven asked with an inquisitive look.

"You'll just have to find that out for yourself. I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"I'll set one card facedown and one monster in defense mode. Gemini Elf, attack."

"You ran into Obnoxious Celtic Guardian."

"Good move."

"I'm up, now. I'll sacrifice my Celtic Guardian for Dark Magician Girl. Attack his Gemini Elf!"

Steven: 3900 Yugi: 2800

"Back to me. I'll flip up my Old Vindictive Magician to destroy your Dark Magician Girl. I'll attack with my magician, but that's it."

Steven: 3900 Yugi: 2350

"Are you letting me win?" Yugi asked sarcastically.

"No. Just toying with you."

"Fine. I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior and attack your Magician."

Steven: 2650 Yugi: 2350

"All I'll do is play Gravity Axe – Grarl."

"Fine. Beta and Cat's Ear now have the same amount of points. I'll summon Gamma the Magnet Warrior in Defense mode. Your turn."

"Card of Sanctity, Yugi. Then I'll set two cards facedown."

"Crush him, Yugi!" Joey yelled.

"Uh, Joey? You just said that in the presence of Slifer the Sky Dragon." Tristan whispered.

"Don't care."

"I summon another monster in Defense mode."

"I'll activate Acid Trap Hole. So your Kuriboh is destroyed.

"Then I end my turn."

"I'll activate Ultimate Offering and Call of the Haunted, play Premature Burial, and pay 1300 points to summon Cure Mermaid, Gemini Elf, Hysteric Fairy, and Blindly Loyal Goblin. Next I'll pay 1000 points to sacrifice everything but my Mermaid for Suijin and Sanga of the Thunder. Suijin will attack Gamma and Sanga will attack Beta."

Steven: 350 Yugi: 1450

"You didn't attack with the Mermaid."

"Of course not. I like to toy with my opponents."

"I'll set a monster in defense mode and play my Card of Sanctity. You're up"

"Good. I'll gain 800 Life Points because I've got Cure Mermaid on the field. Next I'll set two cards and summon Blazing Inpachi. Next I'll pay 500 points to play Opticlops. Sanga, attack. Your turn."

Steven: 650 Yugi: 1450

"This is getting boring!" Joey said.

"Too bad." Paul said. "They're having a friendly duel. Just shut up, Joey."

Yugi smirked as he listened to his best friend argue.

"I'll play Rain of Mercy to regain some Life Points. Next I'll play Monster Reborn to resurrect Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and sacrifice it for Berfomet. Then I'll play Five Star Twilight to summon the five Kuriboh brothers. Then I'll pay 500 Life Points to sacrifice two of the brothers for Dark Magician and I'll play Magic Formula! Dark Magician now has 3300 attack points! Attack Suijin!"

"I'm surprised with you, Yugi, unless you forgot. Suijin, activate Squall Barrier! This lowers your Magician's attack to 0. Suijin, counter!"

Steven: 1650 Yugi: 0000

"Your game, Steven." Yugi said.

"The winner is Steven Bozeman!" Roland announced.

"You had to make a tough choice, Yugi. Now it's not you that can save the world, but my friends and I." Steven said.

"It's all right. It's for the good of mankind. I seem to do a lot of this stuff anyway."

'That fool didn't play his fake God Card! I'm going to have to force him into it during _my _ duel with him.' Malik thought, looking at Yugi and Steven shaking hands.

End Chapter ----------------------

hibryd: Malik. . . hates. . . Steven. . .doesn't he? Tell me in your review. Remember, I might also let MASAMUNE out of his prison.


	18. Malik vs Mai: You Know What Happens

hibryd: Ok, I haven't seen anything fiction for a while because my uncle is a Jew about using computers. But here are the results of the quarterfinals so far: Paul beat Odion and Steven beat Yugi. Kaiba, Joey, Michael, Malik, Mai, and Ishizu have yet to duel. When we left off at my fill-in Chapter, Yugi had decided to leave the fate of the world in the hands of Steven, Paul, and Michael by losing to Steven. Malik revealed that the Egyptian God card Steven has is fake, and will try to make Steven play it for some diabolical reason. And MASAMUNE is still on Mars, seeing as how there is only one review for the last two Chapters.

MASAMUNE: -sitting on his behind playing Halo 2 on XBOX Live- At least hibryd gave me something to do. Die, Arbiter, DIE!

hibryd: -sitting on his behind playing against MASAMUNE on XBOX Live as the Arbiter- Mua ha ha! Die, MASAMUNE! –strikes MASAMUNE with an Energy Sword, effectively skewering him- That'll teach ya to mess with me, MASAMUNE! Now on to the fiction!

----------------- One Day at Home Ch. 17 -------------------------

'_If that young fool doesn't use the fake Winged Dragon in his deck, I'll never beat him. Lucky for me, I have the_ real _Winged Dragon of Ra.'_ Malik thought to himself. He pulled the card from his deck and looked at it admirably.

"It is now time for the drawing for the next duel! Everyone will report to the main room for this drawing!" Roland said over the intercom again.

Everyone was in the room except for Ishizu yet again.

"The first number is 10! The real Marik will participate against. . Number 5! Marik will duel Mai Valentine!"

"Oh, no. . .This is bad, Paul." Steven said.

"Yeah. But on the bright side, Marik doesn't have that Winged Dragon anymore."

'_Those fools actually believe they are in possession of the real Winged Dragon! This will be more fun than I expected.'_ Malik thought as he slipped the Winged Dragon of Ra out of his deck.

For the third time in one night, everyone rode the elevator to the Platform to watch the fate of Mai unfold against the maddest villain who ever lived.

----------------------------------------------

And this is where the Author's Note comes in. Partially on account of laziness and partially on the fact that I've taken far too long to update, I'm skipping this duel, as it's been played out on television. The whole duel will unfold the same way, up to the point where Mai is about to take Malik's Winged Dragon with her Amazoness Chain Master. So, Fast Forward!

----------------------------------------------

"I think your Winged Dragon of Ra will do fine!"

"Sorry, my dear, but the Winged Dragon is not in my hand!"

"But, I know you have that card, I heard it right from Yugi!'

"But what you didn't hear from his little friends is that that fool Steven took the Winged Dragon in a duel with my minion Nevets! So that card's not in my deck!"

"What? Fine. Let me see what other cards are in your hand." Mai said in frustration. "I'll take your Granadora. And now that it's my move, I'll summon the Granadora I just took and gain 1000 Life Points! Granadora, attack!"

"Not so fast, my dear! I activate my Mirror Force Trap!"

"No, not a Mirror Force!"

"Every one of your monsters was just destroyed! And as a result of Granadora leaving your side of the field to go to the Graveyard, you lose 2000 Life Points!"

"No, I lose!"

"That was far too easy, my dear, so now I'll-"

"Keep your hands offa her, Marik, you crazy freak!" Joey yelled as he climbed up the Platform to stand between Malik and Mai.

"Stay away, you fool, or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm as well! We had an agreement." Malik said. "So now, say goodbye to Mai!"

Malik thrust the Millennium Rod down through the air and sent Mai to the Shadow Realm.

"No! Mai!"

"Joey, it's no use! She's gone!" Steven said.

----------------- End Chapter -------------------------

hibryd: I am of course sorry about how long it took to update. But now you have no excuse not to review! –slashes MASAMUNE with an Energy Sword once more- Ahhhhhhhh.


	19. Michael vs Joey

hibryd: Sorry, MASA, but we're playing Halo 2. There is no long sword with red and black coloration. And you're on Mars. You can hold nothing to my head except possibly a shotgun, and as I am a better Halo player . . .-takes shotgun from MASAMUNE and shoots him in the head- that is what happens to players who threaten me.

MASAMUNE: -blood pouring from the hole in his forehead- Owwwwwww. . .

hibryd: Yay, violence!

----------------- One Day at Home Ch. 18 -------------------------

"Joey, you can't help her! She's in the Shadow Realm!" Steven said.

"Get your hands offa me! Mai! Don't worry, I'll get you back!" Joey said, struggling against Steven. "Let go!" Joey turned around and tried to punch Steven, but some fire popped up around Steven's face for the first time in a long time. "Owwww! My hand! What did you do that for?"

"I don't know how I did it! Get. . .down. . .Joey! Tristan! A little help would be appreciated!"

"Don't worry, I've got you covered!"

Combined, Steven and Tristan could get Joey off of the Platform, effectively hitting his head and giving him the worst headache he'd ever had.

"I notice that the fire came back." Paul said. "Cool."

"I still can't control it though."

'_It looks as if the fool's powers are starting to show themselves. And they still can't even control them! This means that my dear sister was correct to believe in these children. And when I defeat each of them, along with the Pharaoh, I'll be the most powerful being who ever lived!'_

"And now, to the main room!" Roland said again.

"Does that guy do anything but yell?" Michael said, finally talking.

"I guess not." Steven said. For a few seconds, Michael gave Steven a cold stare, then walked away in silence. "That guy has issues." Steven said to Paul.

"That's between you two. I've got nothing to do with it."

"Fine, fine, I'll quit complaining about it." Steven said, waving his hands in the air.

Once everyone was in the main room, the randomizer began to spin again.

"The first number is. . .3! Joey Wheeler will participate next!"

"Ah, yeah! Who's the man?" Joey said.

"And the next number is. . . an 8! Joey Wheeler will face Michael Listovich in the next match!"

"My deck's been beefed up quite a bit since I entered this tournament, ya know. I'm not gonna lose to your friend Michael over there." Joey said to Paul.

"We know your deck's been 'beefed up quite a bit.' You might still lose though." Paul said. "Our friend is quite the duelist. But not quite as good as me."

'_And you're quite as good a duelist as me.'_ Malik thought with malice on his mind.

"And now, if you would rise to the Dueling Platform, we will start this new match up!" Roland announced.

"So it looks like after this duel, we know what happens. Kaiba faces Ishizu and wins, moving on to face someone in the quarterfinals." Steven said out of earshot of anyone but Paul.

"We'll see if Michael beats up on Joey first though." Paul said.

"He probably will." Steven said bitterly. "I don't want him to win anything, but he is good at the game, I'll give him that. I kind of feel like he's a second Marik."

"Why would he be a second Marik?" Paul asks. "He's here to help too, even if he is a jerk."

And once more, everyone walked up to the Platform.

Michael: 4000Joey: 4000

"I'll start things off." Joey said. "I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode. Next I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn."

'_My hand isn't the greatest one. But I've gotta beat this chump of a kid to get to Marik. That's the only way I'll get Mai back.'_ Joey thought.

"Okay. I'll summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei in attack mode. Lei Lei, attack Gearfried!"

"Hold on there, big guy. I activate my Skull Dice!" The little guy holding the red die popped out of the air and dropped the die. It landed on . . .

"A ONE?"

"Ha! Means Lei Lei's points are only decreased by 100." The Indomitable Fighter punched Gearfried into a million pieces.

Michael: 4000Joey: 3600

"Luckily for you, Lei Lei switches to defense after each attack. Your move."

"Okay, here goes. I activate the Magic Card Monster Reborn! This'll bring back Gearfried the Iron Knight. Next I summon Alligator's Sword in attack mode. Now, Alligator's Sword, attack his Indomitable Fighter!"

Alligator's Sword slashed the powerful monster away.

"Now, Gearfried, attack his Life Points directly!"

Michael: 2800Joey: 3600

"Next I'll set one more facedown card and end my turn. Who's laughing now?" Joey asked mockingly.

"I am! I'm always laughing at these pitiful attempts to win! I summon Monk Fighter in attack mode and set three facedown cards. Next I equip him with Mage Power! This increases his attack power by 500 point for each Magic and Trap card I have on the field!"

Monk Fighter: 3500

"Monk Fighter, Shmunk Fighter. You can't beat me on this turn like everyone thought you would." Joey said, the tiniest bit of worry in his voice.

"Well, then, I'll prove you wrong!"

"How?"

"By activating Scapegoat!"

"What? How is Scapegoat gonna help you win? You Monk lost 500 attack points!"

"But for a much greater cause. I activate United We Stand! This increases Monk Fighter's power by 800 for every monster I have face up. And since I've got 5, he just gained an extra 4000 points! But when I add in Mage Power, he gains 500 more!"

Monk Fighter: 7500

"No way! 7500 attack points? That's way too much!"

"Monk Fighter, crush Alligator's Sword!"

The Monk jumped very high into the air and flew about 50 feet down, fists first. He rammed Alligator's Sword with such force that Gearfried was blown away by the blast.

Michael: 2800Joey: 0000

"See what I meant by 'pitiful attempts?" Michael walked over to Joey and pulled Jinzo out of his deck. "I'll be keeping this as a prize." Michael said cruelly. He then threw the rest of Joey's deck on the ground, and they all spread out on the floor. Michael then walked into the elevator, pressed the down arrow, and as the doors shut, he smirked at Steven evilly.

The doors shut, and no one would see Michael until his next duel.

----------------- End Chapter -------------------------

hibryd: Michael, if you're reading this, you probably are smirking. . .

MASAMUNE (over Xbox Live with voice masking): It's probably because he's evil in reality.

hibryd: Just because you use voice masking doesn't mean I don't know who you are! –skewers MASAMUNE over Xbox Live and types I - P-W-N-E-D – MASAMUNE SWORD OF EVIL for all participants to see and enjoy-

MASAMUNE: -finally getting angry with all the skewering- -pulls out a Needler and dual wields it with a Plasma Rifle- Die, Everyone! –fires needles and plasma bolts all around the map, effectively killing everyone but hibryd-

hibryd: -grabs an Active Camo and Rocket Launcher- Say hello to my little friend! –fires the rocket at point-blank range and kills both himself and MASAMUNE- Well, enough Halo 2 over Xbox Live chaos. . .AND ON TO PRESSING THE REVIEW BUTTON!


	20. Paul's Power and Steven's New Card

hibryd: Alright, Michael's deck layout changed, so you'll see a new deck when next he duels.

MASAMUNE: Annoying how people can change decks so easily. . .unless they're you.

hibryd: Well, it makes sense, seeing as how I'm the poor duelist who can't afford new boosters.

MASAMUNE: Yes. . .I did tire of defeating you so easily in our duels. . .

hibryd: And now you won't. –snaps-

MASAMUNE:-tied to a rope hanging over a boiling lake of lava- HELLLLLP!

hibryd: Being the author just has so many unfair advantages. . . I'm not going to type Kaiba's duel. It was on the series, and I want to get this fic out of the way. I feel pressured to keep writing and I have no clue why. But I am sorry that I haven't written in BLOODY AGES! My Web Publishing workload is too high; I'm about to fail. Well, the show must go on . . .

----------------- One Day at Home Ch. 19 -------------------------

"The winner is Seto Kaiba!" Roland announced.

"Duh." Steven said. "Why'd we even come out to watch him duel Ishizu? I'd have rather stayed in my room and rearranged my deck."

"Because I wanted to watch someone duel." Paul said devilishly.

"You didn't have to drag me out." Steven grumbled. "Well, I'm going to my room to get ready for my next duel. Don't bug me unless I'm called up."

"All duelists will now report to the selector!"

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING? Jeez, I've got a headache from all the shouting you do." Steven yelled at Roland.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to calm down or I'll have to disqualify you."

Steven clenched and un-clenched his hands a few times and gritted his teeth. Then his hands caught fire. But Steven didn't seem to notice.

"Uh, Steven? Your hands are on fire." Paul pointed out. Steven glanced down fro confirmation with his eyeballs. He approved.

"This is good to know . . ." he smirked.

"What?" Paul asked.

"It looks like I'm more able to control my powers when I'm angry . . . A very useful bit of information." Steven smirked again and took he elevator down to the interior of the blimp. Paul followed.

"So why aren't I shooting lightning blasts from my hands when I get angry? I'd like to know that right now. In fact, so much that I'm getting ANGRY!" Paul yelled the last word to the sky for emphasis.

"Paul . . . there's no god up there. The three of us are down here." Steven smirked. "Nice attempt, though."

"Thought it would work."

"Fake anger and anger are not the same thing." Steven shook his head. "Maybe if someone destroys your best card, then you'll be angry enough to shoot lightning or whatever you'll be able to do. For me, fear activates my fire shield and anger wraps fire around my hands. We'll find out what you do and when."

"It's annoying, though." Paul complained.

"Stop your blubbering. It's annoying me." Steven said.

"You know, maybe it's annoyance for me." Paul said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it feels like there's something burning in my gut. That means one of two things."

"Indigestion or stomachache?"

"No. Well, yes to the indigestion, I had three tacos earlier. But it could also mean that there's a jolt of thunder in my-" Here Paul was cut off by himself dropping to the ground. He raised his head horizontally, belched, and out from his throat came a blast of lightning. It was a lucky thing that Kaiba made all the walls in the blimp out of reinforced metal.

Steven and Paul could still see into the next room anyway.

"Wow." Steven said, helping Paul up. "That was not indigestion."

"No it wasn't. People should watch what they say to me now."

"Well, let's get over to the selection room. It'll make our lives easier, if filled with headaches."

"Ha! Roland's going to have to watch what he says to _you_ from now on with that attitude I saw on the top of the blimp."

"Well, it was cold and I forgot my jacket at home."

"You make fire. No excuses from you, _O Mighty God of the Sky_." Paul said, emphasizing Steven's former name.

"Whatever. Before we hear who's dueling next, I'm buying a booster from Kaiba's selection."

"Go ahead. I personally want to see Roland yell at you again because you're going to be late."

They separated and Steven walked to Kaiba's on-blimp card shop.

"Give me any booster you've got. I'm going to need a good one."

Kaiba's crony handed Steven the pack of cards and said, "That'll be three bucks, kid."

"Oh, crud. Now I need some money." Some flame appeared in his closed fist. At first, he wondered what was going on. He finally had the sense to open his hand. In it were three crumpled dollar bills. "Now that is handy." Steven handed the big guy the money and walked away as he opened it.

"No, no, no. I don't need any of . . .Oh . . .my . . ."

Steven stared down at the card he was holding. And he couldn't believe his eyes. He never in his life had pulled a rare card, but here one was.

"Paul!" Steven yelled as he began to run to the selector room. "Paul, you'll never believe what card I pulled!"

Steven looked at the card again as he ran. "Paul!" As Steven ran, he forgot that he needed to see where he was going, and he consequently slammed right into Paul, who was on his way to see who'd be picked for the next duel.

"Ow! What were you running for? Are you trying to hurt everyone on the blimp at least once before we go home?" Paul said while he sat up in pain.

"No. I wouldn't do that. I was running because I need to show you what card I just got."

"It's probably no good to anyone and you only think it's good. That's how cards usually are with you."

"No! Everyone wants this card! It's just really hard to summon, that's probably why no one uses it!"

"Well, what is it already?" Paul yelled. Steven raised it and slowly turned it around. "Oh my God. You can't have pulled that card. You never pull anything rare. It just doesn't happen."

"Well, it did! Ha! This'll go into my deck and the next person to duel me will get a nice surprise."

"Well, we need to get to the room. Roland will probably have a fit if we don't."

"You're right. Let's just get there so that Roland doesn't have any complaints."

Steven looked down admiringly at his new card. He slipped Hamon, Lord of Searing Flames into his deck with a smile and walked with Paul into the selector room.

----------------- End Chapter -------------------------

hibryd: Part of the reason I haven't been writing is that I'm just getting bored with this whole game and I stopped watching the anime a few months ago.

MASAMUNE: -gasps- How could you? –begins to weep over the loss of an easy win every time he duels hibryd-

hibryd: Yeah, I'm kind of getting sick of it all. I've written down my current deck list to continue writing, but I'm selling my deck to someone else so I can buy video games. The deck is worth over $100, so I should get something for it. This story's almost over anyway. Later all, and thanks to those of you who actually read my story.


End file.
